Ghost Girl Play
by Hatake-sama
Summary: Di lihanya bayangan seorang pria memasuki hutan kematian. Naruto mengikutinya dan akhirnya ia terjebak oleh pria itu./ chap 9/ OC/
1. Ghost Girl Play

Hi! Ketemu lagi dengan fic baru milik saya!

Baca aja deh ya. Aku lagi tertarik dengan yang namanya horror.

Disclaimer∶ Mashashi Kishimoto

Story (c)∶ Me as Hatake-sama

GHOST GIRL PLAY

Malam sunyi di Konoha. Malam di mana bulan penuh menampakan bulan purnama yang indah. Sayup-sayup kita dapat mendengar suara seseorang, seorang anak kecil... yang tertawa. Semua orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah suara yang di bawa angin saja. Namun kalian semua salah. Suara itu benar-benar berasal dari seorang anak kecil yang sangat ingin bermain. Setiap hari dan setiap saat. Lalu ketika kau diajaknya bermain. Ia selalu bertanya.

"_Kita mau main apa?_" Tanyanya. "Maukah _kita bermain... untuk selamanya_?" Tanya anak kecil itu lagi. Dan ketika itu juga, kau akan turut bersamanya bermain-bermain terus, sampai kau tak sadar bahwa sudah saatnya kau harus pulang. Namun ia tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Ia akan menunjukan wujudnya yang amat sangat menyeramkan... wajahnya yaitu seperti...

"WAAAAAA!" Teriak seorang genin berambut pirang itu ketakutan. Membuat semua orang yang berada di dekatnya itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap tajam pada genin yang dengan seenaknya mengahcurkan suasana kemping ninja mereka.

"Naruto! Kan lagi seru! Kenapa kau teriak?" Tanya Sakura geram kemudian menjitak kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang sangat sakit itu. Yamato yang sedari tadi bercerita hanya garuk-garuk kepala sambil mematikan lampu senter yang tadi ia pakai.

"Habisnya! Yamato-taichou sudah memperlihatkan wajah terornya sih!" Bantah Naruto kesel.

"Iya! Tapi kamukan setidaknya bisa tahan sedikit! Ceritanya juga lagi-seru-seru sih! Dasar perusak suasana!" Kata Kiba di saut gonggongan Akamaru.

"Sudah-sudah... ini juga sudah malam. Kalian semua tidur!" Kata Kakashi. Semuanya jadi lesu dan kembali ke tenda masing-masing. Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee yang kebetulan dapet satu tenda masih saja berceloteh.

"Yaaah~ padahal aku ini penasaran sekali dengan cerita tersebut..." Kata Lee merebahkan dirinya di alas tidurnya di dalam tenda.

"Iya... gara-gara Naruto jadinya terputus deh ceritanya..." Kata Kiba yang membuat Naruto jengkel.

"Berhenti menyalahkan aku terus!" Bentak Naruto dan mulai menyerang Kiba dan terjadilah pertempuran besar antara genin dan chunin tersebut hingga tengah malam, barulah mereka tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tapi pada saat malam hari Naruto bangun kebelet pipis.

"Kiba... bangun... temani aku pipis..." Kata Naruto berusaha membangunkan Kiba yang udah ngorok. Gak bangun juga berpindah ke Lee.

"Lee... Lee... bangun... aku mau pipis... Lee... Lee," Panggil Naruto. Lee sepertinya menginggau sehingga ia...

"KONOHA SENPU!" Lee menendang Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto berjalan tertatih-tatih dan sendirian ke dalam hutan mencari tempat untuk kencing. Dan sampailah Naruto di semak-semak tak jauh dari tempat kempingnya. Ia membuka celananya dan segera ekresi di sana.

_Ayo main..._

Panggil seseorang. Seperti suara anak kecil perempuan. Naruto sempat bingung dengan suara tersebut. Di tolehnya ke kiri, tidak ada apa-apa. Di tolehnya ke kanan, tidak ada apa-apa. Naruto hanya bisa cuek saja dan menyelesaikan ekresinya. Namun suara berdesir itu datang untuk kedua kalinya berserta udara dingin di sekitar sana membuat siapa saja pasti akan merinding dan ketakutan.

_Ayo kita main..._

Sekarang Naruto sudah mulai ketakutan. Lututnya kini bergetar dengan hebatnya, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya dan tangannya yang juga sudah dingin itu. Wajah Naruto kini sudah pucat layaknya mayat. Lalu datanglah kabut tebal di sekelilingnya hingga jarak pandang di sana tidak sampai 5 cm. Naruto masih terpaku di sana.

_Ayo kita main... Naruto-neechan..._

Kini Naruto merasa ada sebuah tangan yang mennyentuh tangannya. Tangan yang sedingin es itu menyentuh permukaan kulit Naruto. Naruto sendiri menguatkan diri untuk menoleh siapa yang menyentuhnya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat, dan jantung yang berdetak dengan cepatnya bahkan Naruto sendiri bisa mendengarnya sendiri, di tolehkan wajahnya itu. Lalu di dalam kabut itu munculah sesuatu, sebuah cahaya berwarna merah terang. Semakin lama semakin jelas menampakan sosok gadis kecil, berambut putih, dengan mata yang berwarna merah tak ada pupil mata di sertai seyuman lebarnya yang terkesan menyeramkan, di yukata putih yang ia kenakan terdapat bercak merah yang sepertinya darah, namun wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari Naruto, dan sedikitnya dari sudut matanya itu keluarlah darah kental merah.

"Ayo... kita main..." Ajaknya pada Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ia sudah sangat ketakutan sekali.

"HA...HANTUUU!... WAAAAA!..." Naruto segera berteriak dan berlari sekuat tenaganya meninggalkan hantu kecil itu. Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di tendanya dan parahnya menabraknya hingga roboh menimpa Kiba dan Lee yang lagi tidur di sana. Langsung saja Kiba yang kesal bangun bersamaan dengan Lee yang setengah sadar. Di tambah pula Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi, Gai, (Asuma dan Kurenai tidak ikut), Yamato, Sai yang terbangun.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Naruto! Sudah tadi mengacaukan suasana sekarang mengganggu orang lagi tidur!" Teriak Ino yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk sekali. Terlihat dari kantung mata di bawah matanya itu.

"Naruto sebenarnya ada apa sampai kau teriak-teriak seperti itu?" Tanya Kakashi biasa.

"Iiii... ittuu... a... ada... ha...hahan...tu" Kata Naruto gagap sambil nunjuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap itu. Semua orang dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Naruto... kau pasti sangat ketakutan dengan cerita yang aku buat itu ya sehingga kau jadi berhalusinasi... cerita itu bohong Naruto," Kata Yamato menggaruk pipinya sambil terseyum yang di paksakan. Yang lain pun hanya menghela napas.

"Naruto... bukankah sudah ada yang bilang padamu, bahwa hantu itu tidak ada," Kata Neji datar.

"HANTU ITU ADA! CERITA YAMATO-TAICHOU ITU BENAR! DAN JUGA BARUSAN AKU DI SENTUH OLEHNYA!" Bantah Naruto sambil rasanya ingin sekali menangis.

"Neji... joba kau periksa dengan byakuganmu," Perintah Gai.

"Baiklah... Byakugan!" Neji mulai meneliti jalan yang di lalui Naruto. Semakin sedikit dalam ke hutan namun, sama sekali tidak ditemukan apa-apa di dalam sana. Neji akhirnya mengehentikan Byakugannya dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tuh kan Naruto! Tidak ada apa-apa!" Kata Sakura.

"Tentu saja, saat aku misi dengannya dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat mahluk halus dengan byakugannya!" Bantah Naruto lagi dengan suara yang lebih kencang dan nyaring. Sakura kembali menjitak kepala Naruto dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Kalau memang betul apa yang dikatakan Naruto-kun, kenapa kita tidak ke tempat yang di kunjungi Naruto-kun saja," Usul Sai.

"Ide bagus! Ayo ke sana!" Kata Gai semangat. Tapi kok tumben tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Akhinya semua melihat Lee yang tergeletak tertidur sambil giler di atas tenda yang runtuh itu.

"Lalu kalau kita semua pergi bagaimana dengan Lee?" Tanya Chouji.

"Sudah biarkan saja" Kata Shikamaru kembali menguap kantuk.

"Akamaru kau jaga Lee ya... aku akan ikut dengan mereka," Kata Kiba lalu semuanya berangkat ke TKP meninggalkan Lee yang memeluk Akamaru layaknya memeluk guling. Tak lama mereka sampai di TKP dan sama sekali tidak ditemukan apapun di sana. Yang ada hanyalah suara jangkrik dan kunang-kunang.

"Tuh kan! Tidak ada apa-apa!" Teriak Sakura kesal terhadap Naruto.

"Ta... Tapi tadi..." Kata Naruto yang sudah kebingungan dan ketakutan itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Ayo kembali," Kata Kakashi akan beranjak pergi. Yang lain sudah ingin mengikuti tapi, Ino menemukan sesuatu yang mengkilap di semak-semak. Karena penasaran Ino akhirnya mengambil benda bersinar itu yang adalah sebuah gelang perak dengan bandulan berbentuk seperti salib yang di tengahnya adalah rubi merah berbentuk tengkorak yang ukurannya sedikit kecil.

"Wah! Gelang yang menarik. Aku ambil saja," Kata Ino kemudian memakainya dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Tapi Ino sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa gelang itu ada yang punya. Dan pemiliknya akan mengambilnya.

Saat sampai di tempat berkemah, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa tidur lagi karena sudah dibangunkan dengan cara paling tidak menyenangkan seperti itu. Mereka akhirnya duduk di depan perapian sambil merenung karena ngantuk.

"Huaaaaah... sekarang kita ngapain?" Tanya Shikamaru sudah menguap.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi walau aku ngantuk sama sekali tidak bisa tidur," Kata Tenten dengan kantung mata yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Kita main saja yuk!" Kata Naruto.

"Main? Main apa! Jangan seperti anak kecil Naruto!" Kata Sakura memukul kepala naruto dengan keras.

"Aku setuju..." Kata Ino tertunduk yang membuat semuanya terkejut. "Ayo kita main..." Kata Ino lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau main apa? Ino Buta!" Teriak Sakura.

"Kagome Kagome..." Kata Ino lagi yang masih tertunduk.

"Hah? Tidak lucu Ino! Kau ini kenapa sih!" Teriak Kiba. Ino hanya diam saja dan kemudian menyeringai seram.

"I... Ino..." Panggil Sakura lagi yang sudah mulai ketakutan. Tapi Ino hanya diam lalu berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan berjalan ke dalam hutan. Semua teman-temannya hanya menatap Ino dengan perasaan bingung dan takut.

"Ino! Kau mau ke mana?" Teriak Chouji tapi Ino tidak menjawab dan terus melangkahan kakinya itu.

"I... INO!" Teriak Naruto mengejar Ino yang sudah semakin jauh. Yang lain juga ikut mengejar Ino. Ino terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah sungai yang ada air terjunnya dan hendak masuk ke dalam sana namun di tahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Ino! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino. Lalu Ino langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ino! Semuanya bawa Ino kembali ke tenda!" Teriak Kakashi memberi perintah. Semuanya dengan singgap membawa pergi Ino.

'_Kagome Kagome kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru, yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame to subetta_

_Ushiro no shomen daare?'_

~X~

Esoknya semuanya jadi ribut dengan kejadian yang kemarin malam mereka alami. Bahkan Inopun belum sadar dari pingsannya sama sekali. Naruto juga jadi ketakutan dan gak berani jauh-jauh dari teman-temannya itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku takut benget!" Kata Sakura ketakutan.

"Ta... tapi mungkin itu hanya tehnik kugutsu saja," Kata Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin. Karena aku sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun di sekitar Ino. Benang chakrapun tidak ada yang menempel di tubuhnya," Jelas Neji.

"Taichou bodoh! Kenapa harus meneritakan hal seperti itu sih? Kan jadi kenyataan!" Teriak Sakura histeris. Yamato jadi salah tingkah dan kelabakan mendengarnya.

"Eh? Ta... tapi aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau cerita itu benar..." Kata Yamato sambil terseyum getir. Lalu datanglah Lee yang mendengar ribut-ribut dari temannya. Kelihatannya ia baru bangun.

"Lagi membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Lee sambil menggosok matanya.

"Lee! Hantu itu ada! HANTU ITU ADA!" Teriak Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah baju Lee.

"Hantu apa?" Tanya Lee lagi.

"Hantu yang kemarin malam di ceritakan oleh Yamato-taichou ternyata ada. Ino sampai kesurupan dan pingsan," Jelas Shino.

"Kalau begini sebaiknya kita bawa dulu Ino ke rumah sakit dan laporkan hal ini kepada Tsunade-sama. Walaupun aku yakin ia tak akan percaya," Kata Kakashi.

"Tapi sepertinya kau sedikit lelah ya? Lee?" Tanya Sai.

"Ya... kemarin aku bermain bersama dengan seorang anak kecil. Kami bermain lama sekali jadinya aku kurang tidur kemarin malam," Kata Lee. Semuanya kembali merinding mendengar penjelasan dari Lee.

"Le...lee... kau bercanda bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Bahkan kami berjanji nanti akan main lagi," Kata Lee lagi.

"TOLAK!" Teriak mereka semua kompak.

"Ka... kalau kau bermain dengan anak itu lagi! Nyawamu bisa melayang Lee!" Teriak Tenten lagi dengan histeris yang membuat Lee benar-benar terkejut.

"I-i... itu benar Lee..." Kata Kiba merinding. "Lagi pula... di mana Akamaru?" Tanya celingak-celinguk mencari Akamaru yang dari tadi menghilang dan baru sadar sekarang.

"Bukankah kemarin bersama Lee" Jawab Kakashi seadanya.

"Iya sih... Lee kau tahu di mana Akamaru?" Tanya Kiba. Lee tampak berpikir.

"...Oh ya... di bawa anak itu," Jawab Lee. Semuanya kembali pucat. Apalagi Kiba yang menganga lebar.

"AKAMARU!" Teriak Kiba.

TBC

Selesai!

Review Review Review


	2. Ghost Girl Terror

Up date for GGP (Disingkat)

Hantu anak perempuan menurut saya lebih seram.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story and OC (c) Me

Chapter 2

GHOST GIRL TERROR

"AKAMARU!" Teriak Kiba histeris.

"Su... sudah tenang... Kita laporkan ini pada Tsunade-sama terlebih dahulu..." Kata Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Kiba. Kiba diam dan kemudian mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Ki...Kiba?" Panggil Kakashi melihat tinggkah laku Kiba yang aneh seperti itu.

"Tak akan ku maafkan! Hantu itu... Tak akan kumaafkan!" Teriak Kiba. Semuanya sangat tegang kecuali Lee yang masih santai saja. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah hutan yang dalam, cahaya matahari nampak sulit untuk menembus kerimbunan dedaunan pohon di hutan itu. Tepat ke arah jalan yang dilalui Naruto. Lee menyipitkan matanya dan berjalan memasuki hutan tersebut.

"Lee! Kau mau ke mana?" Teriak Tenten. Lee terdiam dan masih berusaha melihat dengan teliti ke arah kedalaman hutan tersebut. "Lee!" Panggil Tenten sekali lagi. Lee akhirnya menyerah dan berbalik ke kawanan ninja yang telah diteror oleh hantu gak jelas.

"Lee tadi kau sedang apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa..." Jawab Lee.

"Lee sekarang kita tidak boleh lengah... ku dengar... Hantu bisa muncul kapan saja..." Kata Gai dengan raut wajah shock dan terornya yang membuat mereka semua merinding. "Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi tak mungkin muncul di siang hari..." Sekarang Gai memasang tampang berpikir.

"Benar juga ya..." Kata Sakura.

'Mungkin tadi hanya perasaanku saja... aku seperti melihat gadis kecil di tengah banyangan pohon tersebut...' Batin Lee.

Jauh di dalam bayangan hutan berdiri sesosok gadis kecil memakai yukata putih.

"_Lee-kun... kau juga..."_

~X~

"Hah?" Tsunade nampak tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Kakashi dan Yamato di kantornya. Begitu pula Shizune yang menatap sambil mengangkat sebelah dari alisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kalian bicarakan tapi... mungkin aku akan memeriksa Ino untuk sementara."

"Tsunade-sama aku mengerti bila kau tidak percaya tapi... bila anda mengalaminya sendiri anda masih tidak akan mempercayainya?" Kata Yamato.

"Aku lebih percaya terhadap mitos yang lebih masuk akan di dunia shinobi dibandingkan dengan hantu anak kecil yang meminta bermain terus. Kalian yakin itu bukan tehnik _kugutsu _atau semacam-nya?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Neji sudah memeriksa... tidak ada benang chakra ataupun keberadaan shinobi lain di sekitar daerah perkemahan kami," Jawab Kakashi.

"Astaga... kenapa bisa seperti ini..." Kata Tsunade sambil memegang kepalanya. Sementara Shizune sedikit berpikir tentang hal itu.

"Lagi pula... Tsunade-sama... Akamaru, ajing ninja Kiba juga menghilang pada malam yang sama saat kami pergi. Bau dan keberadaannya juga menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali," Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Akamaru... lalu Kiba?"

"Menangis dengan meraung-raung tidak jelas."

"Aku mengerti... Shizune kau di sini dan bereskan pekerjaanku. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan Yamanaka Ino sebentar."

"Apa! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku dengan..." Shizune berhenti berbicara dan mulai menelan ludah karena melihat wajah berkerut Tsunade. Dengan tatapan mata nenek-nenek berumur lebih dari 50 tahun itu mampu meluluhkan ketegaran Shizune. "Ba... Baiklah..."

'Tsunade-sama jauh lebih menakutkan dari pada hantu... mungkin dia hantu yang sebenarnya..." Batin Shizune. Setelah Kakashi, Yamato dan Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Shizune dengan setumpuk pekerjaan tak ada batas dan _cash bon_ utang tak terbayarkan.

Di rumah sakit, mereka bertiga berjalan di koridor yang penuh dengan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Saat sampai di depan kamar rawat Ino mereka di sambut Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto yang ketakutan langsung berlari dan berlutut di kaki Tsunade.

"Baa-chan... Ino bagaimana...?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan. Kemudian ia dijitak oleh Tsunade.

"Memalukan!" Katanya lalu memasuki pintu kamar rawat Ino. Sakura dan kedua jounin itu mengikuti mereka meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya berkata dalam hatinya.

'Sebenarnya aku juga ingin seperti itu sih... tapi memalukan sekali...' Batin Sakura.

"Sakura," Panggil Tsunade.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana keadaan sementara Ino?"

"Ya... itulah yang aku bingungkan saat ini. Dari kemarin sampai sekarang ia tak kunjung sadar. Padahal semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Begitu," Tsunade memeriksa Ino sekali lagi dan kemudian matanya terpaku pada gelang yang melekat pada pergelangan tangan Ino. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangan Ino dan menunjukan gelang tersebut. "Dari mana ia mendapatkan gelang seperti ini. Ini baru pertama kali aku lihat?"

"Di hutan... mungkin saat perjalanan pulang dari menengok tempat kejadian yang dikatakan Naruto pertama kali melihat hantu tersebut," Jawab Kakashi. Tsunade hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil gelang yang melekat pada pergelangan tangan itu. Naruto yang setengah sadar masuk dengan memegang kepalanya. Saat masuk ia melihat bayangan anak kecil itu lagi kali ini dengan tanpa ekspresi dan wajahnya sedikit terhalang oleh bayangan sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Tapi terlihat jelas matanya yang berwarna merah.

"WAAAA! ITU HANTUNYA!" Teriak Naruto histeris mengagetkan seisi kamar tersebut kecuali Ino yang tertdur. "Itu-itu di sebelah Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk ketika bayanga itu hendak memegang tangan Tsunade. Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya dan bayangan itu leyap. Naruto masih shok dengan kejadian barusan dan tersu menunjuk ke arah yang sama.

"Maksudmu aku ya!" Teriak Sakura mendekati Naruto kemudian berusaha memukul wajahnya. Naruto semakin pucat dan kemudian berhasil kena hantaman maut Sakura.

"Ada-ada saja kalian..." Kata Yamato.

"Diam! Ini rumah sakit!" Teriak Tsunade berhasil membuat mereka diam.

"Baik..." Jawab keduanya. Sementara Kakashi dan Yamato sudah menghindar dengan tampang kaget mereka.

"Gelang ini mau aku bawa terlebih dahulu. Sementara itu kalian beristirahatlah selama beberapa hari," Perintah Tsunade kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat. Sakura berhenti kemudian mendatangi samping tempat tidur Ino.

"Ino..." Gumam Sakura.

'Ke... kenapa hantu itu... muncul lagi...' Batin Naruto.

~X~

Tsunade sudah berada di kantornya dan duduk rapi di kursinya sambil terus mengamati gelang dengan gandulan salib dengan mata ruby tengkorak itu. Sementara Shizune sibuk memeriksa dokumen ninja yang dulu dan membuangnya bila tidak perlu.

"Shizune... apa kau pernah melihat gelang ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama! Bantu aku mengerjakan semua gundukan kertas ini!" Teriak Shizune.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!"

"Baik... Em... tidak aku tidak pernah lihat..." Kata Shizune.

"Begitukah? Lalu untuk perihal Akamaru yang di culik oleh hantu...?"

"Kami sudah mengirim pasukan pencari dengan anjing ninja. Sampai saat ini hasilnya nihil. Akamaru seperti hilang tanpa jejak."

"... Shinobi seperti apa yang bisa mengelabui jejak dan penciuman anjing ninja? Ini benar-benar mustahil."

"Aku setuju... tapi mungkin yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi dan Yamato itu benar. Aku juga pernah dengar cerita tentang hantu gadis kecil yang mengajak bermain."

"Hah?"

"Iya benar. Sebenarnya cerita itu baru eksis setelah 3 tahun berlalunya perang shinobi dunia ke 3. Hantu anak kecil tersebut sering muncul di hutan dalam pada malam hari. Atau pada hari mendung. Ia bersembunyi di antara bayangan hutan saat masih siang. Hantu yang tak pernah tidur," Jelas Shizune.

"Kalau dipikirkan lagi memang benar aku juga pernah mendengarnya tapi... sekarang masalah gelang ini. Shizune aku ingin kau menyelidiki gelang ini dan beri laporan secepatnya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tumpukan kertas ini?"

"Terpaksa.. biar aku yang mengerjakan..."

"Apa!" Teriak Shizune tidak percaya 'Tsu...Tsunade-sama mau mengerjakan tugasnya?' Batin Shizune kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kemudian Tsunade dengan malas memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu. Mata Tsunade terpaku kepada lembaran data seorang kunoichi yang terbilang sangat muda. Alisnya sedikit terangkat.

"..Hm.. Tokubetsu Jonin... Di usia semuda ini?" Gumam Tsunade menatap foto kunoichi tersebut. Lalu entah dari mana angin dingin bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut membuat Tsunade tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Di belakangnya, di belakang Tsunade sudah berdiri seseorang atau semahluk tak berbayang. Tangan pucat itu terjulur sangat dekat dengan Tsunade. Tsunade semakin panik! Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia merasa suhu tubuhnya sudah semakin menurun.

"Tsunade-bachan!" Teriak Naruto yang membuka pintu tersebut tanpa di ketuk terlebih dahulu. Tsunade tersadar, suhu ruangan kembali normal. Namun Tsunade sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan napasnya yang terengah-engah dan ketakutan. Tubuhnya sedikit basah oleh keringat.

"A... ada apa... Naruto...?" Tanya Tsunade berdiri dengan bantuan meja kerjanya. Naruto sedikit bingung dengan perilaku Tsunade yang aneh itu.

"I... Ino..." Kata Naruto terputus-putus.

"Ada apa dengan Ino Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu. Seakan seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis. Tsunade bersandar pada meja kerjanya dan menatap Naruto.

"I.. Ino sudah sadar tapi..." Kata Naruto mengehentikan bicaranya membuat Tsunade terkesiap dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengira-ngira dan terkejut.

~X~

Tsunade dan Naruto berlari di koridor rumah sakit tersebut. Mereka bergegas ketika suara jeritan dari sebuah kamar terdengar semakin jelas. Mereka berdua segera memasuki pintu tersebut dan mendapati Kakashi dan Yamato memegangi kuat-kuat kedua tangan Ino dan Sakura yang terlihat bersusah payah akan menyuntikan obat penenang tapi rontahan Ino semakin menjadi.

"Ada apa ini! Sakura!" Kata Tsunade tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ino semakin kuat untuk memberontak dan berteriak tidak jelas.

"Naruto! Bantu kami!" Kata Kakashi memberi perintah kemudian Naruto akan memegang kakinya. Tapi saat tangannya menyentuh tubuh Ino ada sesuatu yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Naruto seakan terbawa ke alam yang lain. Semuanya putih dan terang.

"Di mana ini?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

_Hiks... Hiks..._

"Suara tangisan?" Naruto melihat seseorang anak kecil ia menangis dan menutupi wajahnya. Ia sendirian saja. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mendekat ataupun bergerak ia hanya diam terpaku menatap gadis kecil tersebut. "Kenapa menangis...? Kenapa...?"

Sesaat Naruto kembali tersadar. Ia dengan singgap menahan kedua kaki Ino dan Sakura berhasil menyuntikan obat penenang di bantu Tsunade di sana. Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya dan menatap mereka yang kelelahan menahan Ino.

"Ini... Tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya..." Kata Sakura.

"Memang tidak pernah... tidak pernah ada pasien yang seperti ini..." Kata Tsunade.

Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan mereka yang terdiam. Seperti seorang yang keluar dari rumah hantu dan seorang yang berhasil terselamatkan dari maut. Wajah mereka sedikit pucat. Narutopun tertunduk memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya barusan itu.

_Naruto..._

Naruto terkesiap kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia-pun menoleh mendapati tak ada seorangpun di belakangnya. Karena tak mungkin Tsunade ataupun Sakura yang memanggilnya dan tak mungkin Kakashi ataupun Yamato yang memanggil karena mereka berdua laki-laki sedangkan suara itu adalah suara anak perempuan. Entah kenapa muncul sesuatu di benak Naruto dan iapun berlari ke tempat itu.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura yang memanggil. Lalu di tangan Ino terlihat gambar sesuatu. Gambar menyerupai _pentagram _yang tentu saja langsung menghilang dalam sekejab tanpa disadari oleh semua yang ada di sana.

"... Aku butuh penjelasan yang masuk akal tentang ini...!" Kata Tsunade.

~X~

Sementara itu Shizune sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan dan akan menuju suatu gubuk yang cukup sederhana dan kemudian masuk ke dalam gubuk tersebut. Di sana sudah ada kakek-kakek duduk menghisap pipa rokoknya. Di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak sekali barang-barng antik yang cukup kuno.

"Maaf aku butuh sedikit bantuan tentang... gelang ini..." Ia memberikan gelang itu pada kakek-kakek tersebut.

"Bukankah kalian bisa mencarinya di perpustakaan?" Tanyanya.

'Seakan kau bertanya aku tidak mencoba ke sana,' Batin Shizune cemberut.

"... Aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya..." Katanya lagi.

"Apa!"

TBC

Pentragram adalah bentuk bintak terbalik yang biasanya dilambangkan sebagai lamabang setan. Ada lagi tanda berupa Hexagrm yang berbentuk bintang segi enam.

Read and Review please!

Kid Ghost is scary! And i love her!


	3. Ghost Girl Want

Up date for chap 3

Maaf untuk menunggu lama

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story and OC (c) Me

Chapter 3

Ghost Girl Want

"Apa!" Teriak Shizune tidak percaya. Kakek tua itu mengangguk kemudian berdiri dari kursinya kemudian mengambil sebuah buku dan membolak-balikkan halamannya. Tangannya berhenti ketika apa yang ia cari sudah di temukan. Kakek itu segera menunjukan halaman buku itu pada Shizune. Shizune memperhatikan gambar yang tertera di halaman itu. Buku itu adalah sebuah album foto tua. Shizune menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat gambar gelang itu terdapat pada seorang gadis kecil. Hanya saja wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena foto itu sudah sedikit rusak.

"Gelang itu pernah kuberikan pada seorang gadis kecil. Dia seorang gadis yang manis. Tak ada gelang seperti itu di pasaran. Karena hanya aku yang membuatnya dan hanya satu di dunia ini," Jelas Kakek itu menatap anak-anak yang bermain dari jendela rumahnya dan menghisap kembali pipa rokoknya.

"Apa... gelang ini mengandung sesuatu?" Tanya Shizune.

"Setahuku tidak."

"Lalu gadis yang kau berikan gelang ini?"

"Kemarin di datang padaku. Tapi ia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih saja kemudian berlalu. Dia bilang ia ingin mengunjungi kakak laki-laki kembarnya yang sakit."

"Kembar? Dia punya saudara? Lagi pula kakek-"

"Tolong jangan panggil Kakek. Aku tidak setua yang kau pikirkan. Namaku Yamashita Kashikoi," Kata Kashikoi. "Ya begitulah. Mereka berdua sering datang ke sini untuk bermain atau sekali-kali berbincang-bincang," Kata Kashikoi mengubah air wajahnya. Shizune terdiam sejenak lalu menatap gelang itu lagi.

"Apa saudara kembarnya di rawat di rumah sakit?" Tanya Shizune. Kakek itu mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu...

~X~

"Hm?" Tsunade sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shizune. Shizune sudah kembali dari rumah Yamashita Kashikoi dan menceritakan apa yang ia dapat dari Kakek itu. "Kalau memang benar apa yang di katakan orang itu. Kita harus berbicara pada gadis itu. Sekalian juga aku ingin kau menjenguk Ino."

"Tapi Tsunade-sama. Kamar yang didiami anak itu bernomor 409. Nama anak yang ada di kamar itu tidak tercantum dalam daftar pasien!" Bantah Shizune.

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta daftar pasien. Untuk kuteliti lebih jeli lagi. Lagi pula, tak ada salahnya bukan untuk mengecek keadaan. Aku sedang melihat-lihat berkas-berkas ini. Dan juga siapa nama anak itu?" Tanya Tsunade lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa berkas-berkas di meja tersebut.

"Fuyu... Fuyu Tsumetai."

"Ya. Aku mengandalkanmu, Shizune."

Shizune membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Semenata itu Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian mengelilingi Konoha sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Matanya menatap ke arah langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih yang melayang-layang. Menatap langit, Naruto jadi mengingat sesuatu.

'Dari mana dia tahu namaku?' Batin Naruto. Sejenak Naruto berhenti. "AKH! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" Kata Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sempat membuatnya menjadi pucat perhatian para penduduk di sana. Naruto yang sadar segera berhenti kemudian menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir lebar. Tapi saat itu, di pantulan kaca dari sebuah toko terlihat Naruto berdiri berdampingan dengan sesosok gadis kecil yang memakai yukata putih. Hanya saja tak terlihat wajahnya seperti apa. Naruto mulai merinding melihat bayangannya dan bayangan hantu itu ada di cermin. Naruto dengan kaku mulai memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan hantu itu menghilang. Begitu pula yang ada di cermin. Naruto mulai ketakutan dan terbahak dalam hatinya.

"Mungkin... hanya perasaanku," Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian segera berlari dari tempat itu.

_Nanti... Kau juga akan tahu... Naruto... Nanti..._

Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya ketika suara itu mulai berbisik di telinganya. Karena terlalu takut Naruto tak ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh desisan suara yang terbawa oleh angin itu dan lenyap begitu saja. Naruto terus berlari dan menabrak seseorang di depannya. Dan mereka berdua jatuh. Orang itu adalah Nara Shikamaru.

"Shi...? Shikamaru?" Kata Naruto terkejut. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya memegang bokongnya yang sakit setengah mati setelah tertabrak dan terjatuh. Naruto berdiri dan membantu Shikamaru untuk berdiri. "Gomen, Shikamaru."

"Aa," Jawab Shikamaru singkat kemudian membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya.

"Kau habis dari mana?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Rumah sakit. Sakura memintaku untuk menjaga Ino karena ia mau mengambil beberapa obat dulu. Lalu Shizune-san datang dan ia memintaku untuk mengantarkan sesuatu kepada Tsunade-sama. Mendokusei!" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Oh begitu..."

"Kau juga akan pergi menjenguk Ino bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Atau ada urusan lain di rumah sakit?"

"Hah!"

"Kau berjalan ke arah rumah sakit kau tahu itu bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi. Naruto jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang berlari ke arah rumah sakit karena ketakutannya. Naruto terpaksa mengangguk pasrah kemudian mereka berpisah. Saat berada di depan rumah sakit, Naruto menatap ke salah satu jendela. Ia terpaku saat melihat seorang bocah laki-laki. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi yang pasti ia menggunakan pakaian hijau, persis dengan pakaian pasien di rumah sakit. Hanya saja rambutnya putih dan terlihat spike seperti Kakashi, dan ia menatap pada Naruto.

"Anak itu?" Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan terus menatap bocah itu yang kemudian mundur dari jendela. Karena rasa penasaran, Naruto jadinya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Sekalian juga ingin melihat keadaan Ino.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Ino dan menemukannya masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Di temani oleh Sakura dan Shizune yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Ino. Perlahan Naruto mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa? Shizune-san?" Tanya Naruto pada Shizune.

"Shizune-san! Apa ada kemajuan untuk Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya. "Keadaannya sama saja," Jawab Shizune dan kemudian keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut. Naruto menatap wajah Sakura yang cemas dengan keadaan Ino. Bagaimanapun juga ia dan Ino adalah sahabat baik. Naruto kemudian mendekati Sakura menepuk bahunya.

"Ino pasti akan baik-baik saja," Kata Naruto sambil terseyum. Tapi itu membuat Sakura tambah murung.

"Bukan hanya Ino. Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja..." Kata Sakura lesu. Syuman yang tersungging di bibir Narutopun perlahan sirna. Naruto kembali menatap ke jalanan dan juga langit biru. Cuaca hari ini cerah, hanya untuk beberapa ninja saja.

"Aku akan menyusul... Shizune-san dulu... Dia pergi ke mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kamar 409."

"Baiklah... Sakura-chan..." Kata Naruto kemudian pergi dari sana. Sementara itu Shizune sudah menemukan kamar yang ia cari. Saat Shizune menyentuh gagang pintu, ia merasakan aura dingin menusuk ke dalam tulangnya membuat ia beku sesaat. Tapi ia abaikan perasaan aneh itu dan menggeser pintu tersebut. Ruangan itu sedikit remang karena lampu tidak di nyalakan dan tiraipun menutup jendela yang terbuka. Sehingga tirai tersebut sedikit terbang tertiup angin. Shizune melangkah masuk ke dalam karena tempat tidur pasien tertutup oleh tirai. Shizune perlahan melihat seorang bocah tidur pulas di atas ranjang tersebut. Ia sempat terkejut dengan keberadaan bocah tersebut.

"Anak ini... Fuyu Tsumetai...?" Shizune melangkahkan kakinya tepat di samping tempat tidur anak itu. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk memegang tubuh anak itu.

_Jangan sentuh Nii-sama..._

"Apa?" Shizune sedikit tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara. Shizune membalikan badannya dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kemudian pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan sendirinya dan sedikit keras membuat Shizune terkejut. Jendela-jendela juga ikut tertutup dengan keras dan suasana dingin menyeruak ke seluruh sisi ruangan tersebut.

Saat Shizune ingin pergi dari ruangan tersebut, tangannya tertahan oleh tangan bocah yang tertidur itu. Tangan itu sedingin es. Shizune sangat ketakutan, keringat dingin mulai muncul di sekitar tubuhnya. Dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya bocah itu. Sekejab tangan Shizune dari yang di pegang oleh bocah itu membiru pucat dan menjalar keatas. Shizune semakin takut dan panik. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Saat ia menoleh dan hendak meminta tolong tapi mulutnya terkunci mendadak ketika melihat sosok gadis kecil beryukata putih itu berdiri dan menatapnya dan tajam dengan mata merahnya.

"Apa...Kau... pembunuh... Samui...!" Katanya penekanan di akhir kalimatnya. "Pembunuh."

_Pembunuh..._

Mereka berdua mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang seiring dengan mendekatnya gadis itu dengan tangan terulur dan kuku tajam di tangannya, seiring dengan kedinginan yang di rasakan Shizune yang menjalar dari tangan dan sampai di pundak dan terus menjalar ke bagian tubuh yang lain.

"Untuk Samui..." Kata Bocah itu

_Untuk Nii-sama_

"Kau harus mati!" Teriak keduanya.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Shizune menutup matanya. Saat membuka mata, Semuanya kembali ke keadaan semula. Tanpa pasien yang tertidur, jendela yang terbuka, angin yang masuk. Dan suasana hangat di dalam ruangan tersebut. Shizune berdiri terpaku di sana. Naruto-pun masuk dan melihat Shizune dengan keadaan wajah yang pucat.

"Shi...Shizune-san?" Panggil Naruto. Shizune tersadar dan melihat Naruto. "Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Shizune diam dan mengatur napasnya sejenak kemudian menatap Naruto dengan seyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ahahaha..." Tawa getir Shizune. Naruto semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. "Permisi..." Kata Shizune kemudian melewati Naruto dan meninggalkan ruangan. Sekarang hanya Naruto yang sendiri. Naruto melihat kearah tempat tidur itu dan meja yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia melihat sebuah frame foto yang tidak di sadari oleh Shizune tadi. Naruto mendekat dan mengambil frame itu. Terdapat dua orang di sana. Nampaknya kembar dan seyum ceria menghiasi wajah mereka. Lama Naruto memandangi foto itu. Sementara gadis itu sudah berdiri di belakang Naruto. Naruto menyadari keberadaannya dan membalikan badan. Tapi ia menghilang.

~X~

Malam harinya.

Kakashi sedang menghadap Tsunade.

"Apa?" Kakashi terkejut dengan perkataan Tsunade. "Gelang ini?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ya. Aku juga meminta Inoichi dan beberapa orang lainnya untuk menyelidiki gelang itu. Dan aku juga memintamu untuk membantu penyelidikan. Shizune menyerahkannya tadi siang setelah pulang dari rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat. Setelah itu ia pingsan dengan suhu tubuhnya di bawah rata-rata normal," Jelas Tsunade. "Dan aku masih tidak percaya dengan hantu!" Tegas Tsunade lagi.

"Aku mengerti. Sepertinya musuh mempunyai kemampuan yang cukup rumit. Aku akan menyimpan ini untuk sementara. Saya permisi kalau begitu," Kata Kakashi kemudian ia membungkuk dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

Tsunade memutar kursinya sambil melihat selembar kertas. 'Nama anak yang di katakan Shizune... tercantum dalam daftar murid akademi... dan lulus sebagai seorang ninja. Tapi... aku belum pernah melihat anak ini. Statusnya masih aktif sebagai seorang shinobi konoha. Lalu... !' Gumam Tsunade kemudian terkejut saat lampu kantor itu mati dengan seketika. Tsunade segera berdiri dari kursinya dan melihat keadaan.

_Untuk Nii-sama..._

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Tsunade bersikap waspada terhadap hal ini. Ia yakin musuh berusaha menyerangnya melalui _genjutsu_. Sayangnya ia bukan bertipe _genjutsu_. Suasana kantor yang gelap itu membawa aura buruk dan dingin. Di dalam kegelapan itu berdiri gadis kecil itu dengan mata merahnya. Kakinya tak nampak ke lantai kantor, dalam kegelapan kulit putih pucatnya nampak berwarna abu-abu. Dan Yukatanya masih bernoda darah.

_Untuk Nii-sama_

Gadis itu mendekat dari belakang, menembus meja kantor itu dan mengarah ke Tsunade yang tidak menyadarinya. Tangannya terjulur untuk menggapai Tsunade. Namun...

"Hah!" Tsunade terbangun dari mimpinya. Keringat dingin lagi-lagi mengucur lewat dahinya. Tsunade memegang keningnya dan menatap kertas yang ia pegang. Dan keningnya berkerut mengingat sesuatu.

~X~

Sementara itu. Lee.

_Lee... Lee... Kita bertemu lagi..._

Lee saat ini berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Tempat itu sangat terang dan berkabut. Lee sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di sana. Tapi ia kerap mendengar suara gadis kecil yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Lee.

_Aku..._

"Namamu siapa? Dan juga dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Lee.

_Namaku... Samui..._

"Samui?"

_Ne... Lee... ayo bermain... seperti kemarin..._

"Ayo!"

TBC

Author note∶ Nama kakek itu diambil dari '**Yamashita**' yang berati '**di bawah gunung**' (itu adalah nama jepang author aslinya Yamashita Sakura) dan '**Kashikoi**' yang berati '**bijaksana**'. Sementara nama si hantu dan kakaknya diambil dari '**Fuyu**' yang berati '**musim dingin**' sementara nama kakaknya '**Tsumetai**' dan adiknya '**Samui**' yang berati 'dingin. Soalnya orang jepang punya kebiasaan memberi nama melalui kosa kata yang memiliki arti. (Naruto berati fish cake dan Uzumaki artinya pusaran air)

Read and Review Please


	4. Ghost Girl Owner

Chap 4

Fic horor yang kesekian kalinya. Terima kasih sudah menunggu.

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story and OC (c) Me

GHOST GIRL OWNER

Terdengar suara bola yang dipantulkan di lantai. Lee bermain dengan Samui, hantu gadis kecil itu. Bolanya merupakan bola umum kebanyakan. Lee bermain dengan semangat dan tawa gadis itu menggema di tempat yang begitu terang dan berkabut itu.

"Samui," Panggil Lee. "Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Tanya Lee lagi. Samui diam sejenak.

_Lee... Kau tak takut padaku?_

"Untuk apa takut? Kita teman bukan?" Jawab Lee kembali melempar bola itu ke depannya. Tangan pucat seseorang mengambil bola tersebut. Sejenak ia menatapnya dan melemparnya kembali pada Lee. "Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahmu yang sebenarnya," Kata Lee lagi.

_Nanti kau juga akan tahu..._

Tangan Samui mengepal sejenak dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Lee... kau mau ikut aku sebentar?_

"Ke mana?" Tanya Lee

_Hanya sebentar..._

Tangan dingin Samui menjulur berusaha meraih Lee sambil menggumamkan namanya. Lee membuka matanya sebentar dari tidurnya. Cahaya kemerahan mentari pagi itu masuk melalui jendelanya. Lee masih terpaku dengan mata terbuka, sementara Samui sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi menatap Lee. Mata Lee perlahan menutup lagi dan di tangannya muncul _pentagram_

"Maaf Lee... ini perintah. Untuk kakakku apapun akan kulakukan," Kata Samui setengah berbisik. Samui melayang menuju depan cermin dan tentu saja bayangannya tidak nampak di sana. Tangan pucat dan dingin itu menyentuh cermin yang langsung membeku sesaat.

~X~

Sakura baru bangun dari tidurnya karena dikejutkan oleh suara berisik dari depan kamar rawat Ino. Semalaman ia menjaga Ino dan berharap ia akan cepat bangun. Karena kesal dan penasaran, Sakura membuka pintu ruang rawat tersebut dan menyaksikan Neji, Tenten, dan Gai berada di depan sebuah ruang rawat. Sakura penasaran karena melihat Gai yang menangis itu.

"Neji-san? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lee ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di apartemennya," Jawab Neji.

"LEE! LEE!" Teriak Gai sambil menangis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Akamaru?" Tanya Sakura. Kali ini Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Shizune-san juga. Masih belum sadarkan diri," Kata Tenten. Sakura tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Tenten barusan itu. Wajah Sakura nampak pucat sejenak. Tenten kembali diam dan kemudian mengikuti Gai masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Lee. Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat masuk ke dalam.

'Shizune-san... padahal kemarin... kau...' Gumam Sakura sedih. Sakura teringat kamar yang dikunjungi oleh Shizune. Segera saja ia menuju kamar itu. Sakura membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kamar nomor 409. Saat membuka Sakura tak menemukan apa-apa yang aneh di dalam sana. Hanya sebuah kamar kosong. Sakura masuk ke dalam sana dan menyibakan tirai jendela itu dan masuklah cahaya matahari menerangi kamar itu.

_Bodoh... Nii-sama tidak suka matahari_

Sakura berbalik ketika mendengar bisikan suara yang tidak jelas. Dan ia terkejut bukan main ketika Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya. Sakura menarik napas karena keterkejutannya kemudian duduk di atas ranjang tersebut.

"Naruto... kau mau membuat jantungku copot?" Tanya Sakura mengatur napasnya.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, tapi tadi aku sudah memanggil namamu," Kata Naruto. Mendengar penuturan dari Naruto membuat Sakura terbelak. Benar sekali, ketika memasuki kamar itu seakan suasana menjadi sangat hening. "Lagi pula Sakura-chan, kau tidak menjenguk si alis tebal?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin... Naruto, aku mau menjenguk Shizune dulu," Kata Sakura berdiri dan meniggalkan Naruto. Naruto kembali melihat keluar jendela dan dapat melihat jalan setapak di depan rumah sakit.

'Benar juga... aku melihat anak itu dari jendela ini... Tapi, di mana dia?' Gumam Naruto.

_Mencari Nii-sama?_

Naruto hampir saja lompat dan teriak ketika mendengar suara itu. Tapi tubuhnya membeku sesaat. Naruto kembali melihat bayangan gadis itu dari kaca jendela yang bersih sekali. Naruto yang melihat itu sudah mau berteriak ketakutan tapi semua itu berubah ketika bayangan gadis itu terseyum di bibirnya. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanya Naruto mulai tidak takut kemudian Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dirinya masih sendirian di sana. "Kenapa kau membuat temanku celaka?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan sedikit lantang. Merasa ia sendirian di sana membuat Naruto ingin pergi namun kakinya terpeleset. Naruto jatuh tersungkur di sana. "Ittai~" Ucap Naruto sesaat setelah melihat lantai yang ia pijak tiba-tiba membeku. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke depan dan melihat kaki yang pucat. Lantai di bawahnya membeku sesaat.

"Kenapa tidak tanya kepada tuanku? Namaku Samui," Katanya. Naruto hanya terpaku melihat kaki itu dan dala sekejab kaki itu menghilang bersamaan tubuh Naruto yang bisa berdiri. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menatap ke sekeliling.

~X~

BRAK

Naruto membuka pintu ruang kerja Hokage membuat Tsunade hampir memuncratkan sakenya yang ia teguk ke arah wajah Kakashi. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat Kakashi ada di dalam sana juga. Kakashi menoleh menatap Naruto dengan mata sayu-nya. Sepertinya ia cukup terkejut juga.

"A.. ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade yang hampir keselek itu.

"Kau membuat orang jantungan," Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Tsunade-bachan aku..." Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat gelang yang di pegang oleh Kakashi. "Tsunade-bachan, aku mau bertanya tentang Samui," Lanjut Naruto. Tsunade merasa asing mendengarnya dan juga Kakashi menatap heran ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa itu Samui?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Em... siapaya? Yang pasti aku merasa ia dalang dari semua kejadian aneh ini," Jawab Naruto polos. Kakashi dan Tsunade mengeryitkan dahinya. "Lagi pula sebenarnya ada apa dengan kamar 409 itu. Dan juga gelang yang di pegang oleh Kakashi-sensei?" Kata Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk gelang itu.

"Gelang ini sedang di selidiki. Karena hanya ini barang milik musuh. Kalau memang benar kau bertemu dengan 'dia' kenapa kau tidak membawanya untuk di introgasi oleh Ibiki," Jelas Kakashi. Naruto terdiam. "Lagi pula apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang 'Kenapa tidak tanya tuanku?' " Jawab Naruto.

"Tuan? Berati anak itu hanya di manfaatkan," Simpul Kakashi. Tsunade memejamkan matanya da berpikir sejenak.

"Aku kemarin malam bermimpi. Ada seseorang yang berkata 'Untuk Nii-sama' padaku. Mungkin... semacam genjutsu atau sejenisnya. Naruto jika kau bertemu dengannya lagi bawa dia kemari," Perintah Tsunade pada akhirnya. Naruto mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kakashi untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ke rumah Yamashita-san," Jawab Kakashi sambil membuka buku icha-icha tactisnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Pembuat gelang ini." Jawab Kakashi. Naruto sedikit sontak terkejut mendengar jawaban kakashi. Kembali lagi Naruto melihat gelang itu. Mata permata ruby itu bersinar membuat Naruto ngeri melihatnya.

~X~

Naruto dan Kakashi sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Yamashita Kashikoi. Naruto dengan terburu-buru mengetuk pintu dengan pelan dan berusaha mengendalikan rasa penasarannya. Perlahan pintu itu di buka oleh Yamashita sendiri. Wajah kakek tua itu sudah tidak terkejut lagi melihat mereka.

"Biar kutebak, gelang itu?" Kata Yamashita.

"Wah! Kakek hebat bisa tahu apa yang akan kami tanyakan," Kata Naruto takjub.

"Jangan panggil aku kakek. Aku tahu karena dari kemarin aku sudah di datangi oleh 3 orang shinobi di waktu yang berselang cepat. Membuatku tidak bisa tenang," Jawab Yamashita ketus. Kakashi hanya bisa terseyum terpaksa saja.

"Maaf bila mengusikmu. Tapi ini benar-benar di luarr dugaan kami sebelumnya. Yamashita-san... sudah beberapa shinobi kami yang... masuk rumah sakit karena kejadian ini," Jelas Kakashi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gelang itu. Memang benar aku yang membuatnya," Jawab Yamashita.

"Aku bertemu dengan Samui... dia bilang untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada tuannya," Kata Naruto. Yamashita terkejut mendengan perkataan Naruto kemudian membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Naruto dan Kakashi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah gubuknya yang kuno itu.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Yamashita.

"Hari ini... um... sebenarnya aku sering melihatnya kemarin. Tapi hari ini ia berbicara padaku. Aku ingin tahu siapa tuan Samui..." Kata Naruto.

"Setahuku Samui tidak punya tuan. Ia seorang kunoichi konoha kalaupun di tanya tuan yang pasti dia adalah Hokage-sama. Aku baru dengar tentang ini!" Kata Yamashita terlihat tidak senang. "Maaf... bolehkah aku meminta gelang itu?"

"Ini masih menjadi bahan untuk penyelidikan. Maaf. Tapi apa hubungan anda dengan anak yang bernama Samui itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"2 anak kembar itu... Tsumetai dan Samui adalah anak yatim piatu. Mereka tinggal di dekat sini. Aku bertemu pertama kali ketika dengan mereka berdua ketika Samui terjatuh di depan rumahku. Saat itu...

_Flash Back_

"Nii-sama... sakit..." Seorang anak kecil menangis sambil merintih kesakitan di depan rumah Yamashita. Ia menangis sedikit kencang dan lututnya memar. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sama persis dengan dia berlutut ingin membantunya.

"Bertahanlah," Ucapnya. Saat itu Yamashita membuka pintu karena mendengar suara tangisan Samui. Yamashita yang melihat itu segera mendekati kedua anak itu. Awalnya anak laki-laki itu, Tsumetai merasa tidak suka akan kehadiran Yamashita di sana dan kerap memeluk adik kembarnya itu.

"Tenanglah ada apa ini?" Tanya Yamashita lembut pada mereka berdua. 'Penampilan mereka sedikit berbeda... apa rambut putih itu asli ya,' Batin Yamashita. Keduanya memakai pakaian sama. Shirt biru muda dengan celana pendek putih (Tsumetai) dan rok pendek (Samui).

"Pergilah! Orang asing!" Teriak Tsumetai.

"Tenanglah... aku hanya ingin membantu.. mari kulihat," Kata Yamashita ramah lalu melihat lutut Samui yang cedera. Tsumetai hanya diam pasrah saja. Kemudian Yamashita membawa Samui masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mengobati kakinya. "Dengan begini sudah baikkan," Kata Yamashita sambil terseyum.

_End Flash Back_

"Aku bahkan masih mengingat wajah senang Samui saat itu," Akhir Yamashita. Naruto dan Kakashi hanya diam sejenak mendengarnya.

"Ya.. terima kasih atas penjelasanmu ini. Jika kau menegtahui sesuatu harap menghubungi kami," Ucap Kakashi kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari rumah Yamashita. Yamashita tinggal sendiri di sana dan masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Hari ini... memang melelahkan," Kata Yamashita berjalan hendak memasuki kamarnya. Namun saat ia melewati kursi ruang tamu itu ia melihat seorang anak kecil memakai yukata putih. Yamashita berhenti sejenak dan menengok ke arah di mana ia merasa melihat anak itu. "Samui?" Ucap Yamashita. Samui ada di sana, namun wajahnya nampak terlihat sedih dan serius. Samui mengucapkan sesuatu yang begitu pelan dan saat Yamashita berbalik karena merasa ada seseorang di sana, jantungnya di tusuk oleh sebilah katana dan menembus tubuhnya. Tubuh Yamashita jatuh bersimbah darah. Sementara sang pembunuh hanya terseyum senang.

~X~

Malam harinya.

Kakashi baru saja pulang ke rumahnya dan melepaskan rompi jouninnya dan berniat merebahkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Kakashi sudah berniat mematikan lampu kamarnya tapi suara menahannya.

"_Oi... Kakashi!"_

Kakashi sontak terkejut dengan suara itu dan berbalik mencari asal suara itu. "Obito?" Ucap Kakashi. Beberapa saat Kakashi menunggu tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Kakashi menyimpulkan bahwa itu hanyalah hayalannya saja dan mematikan lampu kamarnya dan menaiki ranjangnya. Memejamkan mata dan berniat tidur.

"_Oi... Kakashi... bangunlah!"_

Kembali Kakashi terkejut dan terbangun. Kakashi memgangi kepalanya karena suara Obito mulai masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Sementara itu wujud Obito sudah ada di samping ranjang Kakashi. Kakashi menyadari itu dan terlonjak kaget, perlahan Kakashi mulai mundur melihat Obito ada di sana.

"O...Obito?" Kata Kakashi. Kakashi memejamkan matanya dan Obito menghilang. Kakashi bangkit dari ranjangnya dan masih mencari-cari sosok temannya itu.

_Bodoh!_

Sejenak bola lampu dan kaca jendela Kakashi pecah dengan dasyat membuat Kakashi terlempar akibat hal itu. Tubuh Kakashi menghantam dinding dengan kerasnya. Merasa terancam Kakashi membuka sharinggannya, ia berdiri dan siaga terhadap serangan.

_Matamu itu tidak akan membantu_

Samui berada di belakang Kakashi dan menyergapnya dari belakang. Kakashi meronta karena tangan dingin Samui itu mencekik lehernya. Samui melepaskan Kakashi dan menghilang di tengah gelap.

"Mau apa kau! Tunjukan wujudmu yang sebenarnya!" Teriak Kakashi. Samui menyeringai dalam kegelapan lalu menarik kaki Kakashi hingga ia tersungkur jatuh. Kakashi membalikan badannya dan tepat di depannya. Samui berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya tertutup bayangan dan tangannya berdarah memegang katana yang juga bersimbah darah. "Kau!" Desis Kakashi.

Samui mengangkat katananya dan mengarahkannya lurus ke arah mata sharinggan Kakashi. Kakashi tidak dapat menghindap ataupun bergerak karena gerakannya sangat cepat. Dan suara teriakan dari Kakashi menggema di malam itu.

~X~

"Ka... Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto nampak terkejut dengan keadaan Kakashi pagi itu. Naruto sedang ingin berkunjung ke rumah Kakashi untuk memberi tahukan kabar kematian Yamashita tapi jauh lebih dikejutkan oleh mata sharinggan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Aku sudah muak dengan dia Naruto..." Kata Kakashi. "Kita harus menemukan dia secepatnya!"

TBC

Terima kasih sudah menunggu lama untuk sekali lagi.

Jawaban pertanyaan dari **Uzumaki Nami-chan**

Iya benar hantunya sama

Terima kasih untuk membaca dan kesediaan untuk mereview


	5. Ghost Girl Jutsu

Chap 5

Catatan∶ Kakashi kehilangan sharinggannya karena di serang oleh Samui. Jadi bayangkan Kakashi tidak ada sharinggan. Yamashita Kashikoi sudah meninggal dunia.

NARUTO (c) Mashashi Kishimoto

Story and OC (c) Me

Ghost Girl Jutsu

"Ka... Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto nampak terkejut dengan keadaan Kakashi pagi itu. Naruto sedang ingin berkunjung ke rumah Kakashi untuk memberi tahukan kabar kematian Yamashita tapi jauh lebih dikejutkan oleh mata sharinggan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Aku sudah muak dengan dia Naruto..." Kata Kakashi. "Kita harus menemukan dia secepatnya!"

"Aku mengerti..." Ucap Naruto.

"Lagi pula... ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ini mengenai Yamashita-san, kemarin setelah kita meninggalkan kediamannya... seorang tetangganya menemukan mayat Yamashita-san dengan luka tusuk di bagian dada. Tepat menembus jantung. Mayatnya sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit dan Sakura membantu tim medis untuk mengotopsinya," Jelas Naruto.

"Kemarin malam... aku bermimpi didatangi oleh dia. Dia memegang katana yang berdarah lalu menusuknya di mataku..." Kata Kakashi.

"Hah! Aku baru dengar hantu yang bisa memutuskan kakkei Genkai," Kata Naruto tidak percaya. Kakashi sebenarnya jauh lebih tidak percaya lagi. Sayangnya ia tak melihat wajah hantu itu. Wajah Samui.

"Kita harus bergegas menemui Tsunade-sama," Kata Kakashi kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya itu. Naruto kemudian melihat dinding kamar Kakashi di kirinya dan tersentak kaget dan ketakutan begitu ada yang mundul di sana. Naruto tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Kakashi yang bingung dengan sikap Naruto berbalik dan menatap hal yang sama.

Darah merah keluar dari dinding Kakashi membentuk tulisan yang tak pernah dikira sebelumnya.

**KUTUKAN BELUM TERLEPAS**

"Ma-maksudnya apa ini?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan. Kakashi segera mendekati meja kerjanya dan mencari sesuatu bahkan ia sampai ke bawah meja, bawah ranjang atau bahkan tempat lain untuk mencari sesuatu. "Kau mencari apa? Kakashi-sensei," Kata Naruto. Kakashi berhenti sejenak kemudian melihat Naruto. Wajahnya pucat sekali seperti habis kehilangan buku Icha-Ichanya.

"Gelang itu..." Kata Kakashi. "Gelang itu menghilang..." Kata Kakashi panik.

~X~

"APA!" Teriak Tsunade tidak percaya setelah menggebrak meja kantornya. Kakashi dan Naruto menghadap Tsunade dan mereka berdua harus terkena ceramahan panjang pada pagi hari ini. "Itu adalah satu-satunya barang bukti! Kenapa bisa sampai hilang! Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kau bisa lalai Kakashi!" Teriak Tsunade lagi.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-sama," Kata Kakashi menunduk. Kakashi masih menutup mata kirinya karena tidak ingin ada yang mengetahuinya. Untuk masalah Naruto itu kebetulan saja. "Tapi... untuk Yamashita-san?"

"Memang terdapat luka tusuk katana yang menembus jantungnya. Karena kunai tidak mungkin sepanjang itu. Sementara itu di rumahnya tidak di temukan apapun," Kata Tsunade.

"Apa ini kutukan!" Kata Naruto mulai ketakutan mengcak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Diamlah Naruto..." Kata Kakashi menahan Naruto untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak. "Oh dan juga. Apa ada jutsu yang bisa mentidak aktifkan kakkei genkai untuk sementara?" Tanya Kakashi. Tsunade diam dan berusaha berpikir.

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Di Konoha dulu ada 1 klan yang dapat mentidk aktifkan kakkei genkai untuk sementara. Tapi keturunan terakhir klan tersebut sudah tidak ada."

"Bila boleh tahu apa nama klan itu?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Klan Useru... Menurut kabar angin sebenarnya penerus klan itu masih ada. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah di temukan," Jelas Tsunade. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin saja... ini berkaitan dengan Klan Useru..."

"Seperti Sasuke... apakah mungkin dia ingin membalas dendam klannya pada Konoha?" Kata Kakashi. Naruto hanya diam saja. Kakashi sadar ia salah bicara dan memilih untuk diam kembali. 'Gawat... aku lupa...' Batin Kakashi.

"Pokoknya kita harus membereskan masalah ini!" Kata Naruto akhirnya. "Aku tak mau teman-temanku menjadi korba. Ino dan alis tebal. Lalu Shizune... siapa lagi berikutnya!"

"Tenanglah Naruto. Saat ini kita masih belum menemukan jejaknya. Jadi... kita harus bersabar..." Kata Tsunade. Naruto kembali diam. Mereka berdua kemudian pamit. Tsunade tidak memberi perintah kepada mereka berdua. Jadinya mereka di beri waktu untuk istirahat selama beberapa hari ini.

"Jadi... kita harus berdiam diri untuk sementara dulu..." Kata Naruto lesu.

"Apa boleh buat Naruto. Tsunade-sama bilang efek dari jutsu klan Useru baru akan hilang dalam waktu 4 hari. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan orang banyak tahu akan hal ini... Naruto aku percayakan padamu rahasia ini," Kata Kakashi.

"Mengerti!" Jawab Naruto tegas.

"Mumpung hari ini kita tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mari kita kunjungi Sakura," Kata Kakashi.

"Yosh!" Jawab Naruto. Saat Naruto berjalan, Naruto merasa kakinya di tahan oleh sesuatu sehingga ia terjatuh.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi yang terkejut. Naruto hanya cengir saja lalu ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Samui memegangi kakinya. Tangannya dingin sekali. Naruto sudah ketakutan tak bisa berkata-kata. "Naruto!" Teriak Kakashi membuat Naruto sadar. Naruto menatap gurunya lalu menatap kembali kakinya dan Samui sudah menghilang.

"Se-sensei..." Panggil Naruto menggigil menunjuk kakinya. Kakashi segera mendekati kaki Naruto kemudian sedikit menggulung celana Naruto. Dan Kakashi terkejut melihat kulit kaki Naruto berwarna biru seperti membeku dan berbentuk telapak tangan. "Se-sensei apa aku akan mati?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu tidak. Sudahlah ayo kita jalan," Kata Kakashi berdiri lalu kembali berjalan. Naruto segera bangkit dan mengejar Kakashi. Sekilas Naruto melihat ke belakang dan nampak bayangan Samui di sana membuat Naruto segera lari.

~X~

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kakashi dan Naruto segera bertemu dengan Sakura di ruang rawat Ino. Seperti biasa Sakura terus menjenguk Ino. Sakura menyadari kedatangan Kakashi dan Naruto dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sakura bagaimana otopsinya?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Aku mengerti... Naruto kau temani Sakura aku mau menjenguk Gai dulu. Kurasa dia akan membuat ruangan rawat Lee menjadi banjir," Kata Kakashi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sakura-chan..." Panggil Naruto.

"Dia mendatangiku..." Kata Sakura. "Saat otopsi kami menyimpulkan bahwa memang ada yang aneh. Lalu saat aku pergi untuk membersihkan tanganku di toilet dia mendatangiku. Anak itu..."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ia tidak bilang apa-apa! Dia hanya menatapku dengan matanya yang tak berpupil. Seluruh tubuhku serasa membeku di sana..." Kata Sakura histeris dan mulai menangis ketakutan. Naruto mendekati Sakura berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura... aku mengerti... Kita akan baik-baik saja," Kata Naruto. Sakura berhenti menangis. "Aku akan membelikanmu minum..." Kata Naruto. Naruto bersiap melangkah tapi lagi-lagi ada yang menahannya. Sakura tiba-tiba saja merangkak dan menarik kaki Naruto. Naruto jatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Sakura mendekati Naruto, merangkak menaiki tubuhnya dan wajah mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya... bukan aku.. kumohon bukan aku... bukan aku..." Sakura terus mengucakan kata itu. Naruto perlahan melihat mata Sakura mengeluarkan darah dan bola matanya menjadi putih semua, kulit putih sakura perlahan retak dan jatuh memperlihatkan tulang-belulangnya. Sakura terus mengucapkan kata itu terus dan terus membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"Sa... Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto lalu Sakura berhenti.

"Tolong aku Naruto..." Kemudian Sakura pingsan di dada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal itu segera bangun dan mencoba membangunkan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Buka matamu!" Kata Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura yang kembali seperti semula. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih kabur dan saat sudah normal yang ia lihat adalah Naruto yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Sakura diam sejenak. "Syukurlah Sakura kau..."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Sakura marah kemudian membanting Naruto ke tembok. "Kau mau mengapakan aku hah!" Kata Sakura lagi geram. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara karena kesakitan bukan main. Naruto-pun terpaksa di rawat di kamar yang sama dengan Ino untuk jaga-jaga. "Dasar!" Umpat Sakura pelan. "Tapi... apa yang aku lakukan tadi ya?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Waktu yang sama di kamar rawat Lee.

"HUAAA! LEE! Cepat bangun!" Kata Gai nangin sambil memeluk tubuh Lee yang tak sadarkan diri. Kakashi dan Tenten yang ada di sana hanya bisa diam saja melihat kejadian seperti ini. Guru dan murid yang luar biasa ikatannya.

"Tenten... apa dari kemarin Gai seperti ini?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Begitulah..."Jawab Tenten.

"Neji?"

"Dia di beri misi untuk menyelidiki masalah ini. Shikamaru dan Kiba juga ikut serta."

"Benar juga ya. Akamaru..." Kata-kata Kakashi terpotong karena Genma mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan mengakibatkan Kakashi dan Tenten kecuali Gai yang serius terhadap Lee-nya saja terkejut.

"Akamaru... Akamaru di temukan!" Kata Genma. "Hanya saja..."

~X~

Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi berlari menuju sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Dari luar gedung sudah terdengar keributan-keributan yang di luar dugaan. Merasa khawtir mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut yang adalah rumah sakit hewan keluarga Inuzuka. Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi di kejutkan oleh Akamaru yang berada di dalam kandang besi memberontak liar dengan mata merah.

"Ki-Kiba ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto melihat Kiba yang tak percaya. Kiba hanya diam di tempat sambil melihat Akamaru yang bersikap seperti itu. Ini bukan yang pertama. Teringat bahwa Akamaru pernah mencoba menyerang Kiba karena sesuatu tapi berhasil di atasi. Namun ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. "KIBA!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

"Kami menemukan Akamaru sudah seperti ini. Di hutan kematian. Ia berkeliaran di sana selama 3 hari ini. Tapi saat kami menemukannya... Ia seperti sudah tidak mengenal kami dan cenderung agresif," Jelas Neji.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura. "Tanda di kepalanya?" Sakura menunjuk gambar di kepala Akamaru.

"Entalah. Jujur aku juga baru melihatnya. Itu seperti gambar pentagram," Kata Shikamaru. Akamaru kembali mencoba mendobrak tiang-tiang besi itu dengan membenturkan badannya dengan keras. Dan itu membuat Kiba semakin bingung dengan perilaku Akamaru. Naruto melihat sesuatu di kaki Akamaru. Naruto mencoba mendekat tapi 3 engsel besi itu terlepas dan membuat Akamaru mampu mengeluarkan kepalanya dan satu kaki dan hampir saja melukai Naruto. Untung saja Kakashi buru-buru menarik Naruto.

"Naruto kau tak apa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja tanda 'ya'.

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu!" Perintah Kakashi. Beberapa shinobi di sana berusaha membantu menenangkan Akamaru yang mengamuk dan hampir melepaskan diri itu. "Naruto. Kenapa tadi aku mendekat? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Kakashi. Naruto menunjuk kaki Akamaru yang terjulur keluar.

"Itu gelang yang Kakashi-sensei cari bukan?" Tanya Naruto. Kakashi melihat gelang itu dan benar. Itu gelang yang di carinya. Naruto bangkit dan berusaha untuk mendekat dan meraih gelang itu. Tapi Akamaru tambah mengamuk dan berhasil melepaskan diri. Semua orang terkejut dengan kejadian tersebut.

"Kagemane no Jutsu," Shikamaru menggunakan jutsunya dan mengunci gerakan Akamaru. Akamaru berusaha bergerak tapi tidak bisa.

"Shikamaru! Jangan kau coba menyakiti Akamaru!" Teriak Kiba tidak terima.

"Aku hanya mengunci gerakannya saja," Balas Shikamaru. Naruto merasa ini adalah kesempatannya dan mendekat untuk mengambil gelang itu dan berhasil. Saat gelang itu lepas, Akamaru menjadi tidak sadarkan diri dan anbruk. Shikamaru menarik kembali bayangannya dan Kiba mendekati Akamaru dan membantu kakaknya untuk mengobatinya. Naruto melihat lekat-lekat gelang berbandul tengkorak itu. "Mungkin saja orang atau mahluk yang menyentuh gelang itu akan menjadi korban. Itu yang kami dapat setelah melihat kejadian beberapa hari ini," Kata Shikamaru.

"Ino, Shizune-san, Akamaru semuanya menyentuh gelang itu," Kata Neji.

"Kakashi-sensei juga menyentuhnya dan sharinggannya tidak aktif," Kata Naruto membuka mulut. Semua terkejut dan melihat Kakashi. Kakashi tidak punya pilihan selain menunjukannya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Lee!" Kata Naruto lagi. "Aku tidak melihat dia menyentuhnya pada malam pertama kita saat Akamaru menghilang."

"Lee menyentuhnya," Kata Neji. "Aku melihat seseorang memberikannya pada Lee pada saat latihan 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi sayang aku tidak bisa melihat orang itu dengan byakugan."

"Mungkin saja itu target. Akamaru di ambil untuk di maanfaatkan seperti tadi. Sementara Lee mungkin masalah menunggu waktu," Jelas Shikamaru. "Sekarang semuanya mulai sedikit jelas. Lalu tanda pentagram itu mungkin adalah tanda dari pengaruh jutsu."

"Tsunade-sama menyentuhnya juga! Apakah Tsunade-sama..." Kata Sakura berpikir buruk. Lalu pintu di buka dan masuklah seorang Shinobi yang sangat asing bagi mereka. Ia menggunakan pakaian standart shinobi. Matanya berwarna ungu dan berambut putih spiky. "Maaf kau siapa?" Tanya Sakura melihat shinobi tersebut.

"Namaku Jyuko, aku datang untuk membantu atas perintah Tsunade-sama," Katanya.

TBC

Terima kasih semua. Kok jadi berubah ke misteri ya?

Kebiasaan author kadang suka melenceng. Gomenasai.

RnR please.


	6. Ghost Girl Bracelet

Chap 6

Catatan∶ Hanya permintaan maaf akibat waktu yang lama. Fic ini kembali ke genre mystery/horror/supranatural. Mungkin ada beberapa unsur game kuon.

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story and OC © Me

Ghost Girl Bracelet

"Tsunade-sama menyentuhnya juga! Apakah Tsunade-sama..." kata Sakura berpikir buruk. Lalu pintu dibuka dan masuklah seorang shinobi yang sangat asing bagi mereka. Ia menggunakan pakaian standat shinobi. Matanya berwarna ungu dan berambut putih spiky. "Maaf kau siapa?" tanya Sakura melihat shinobi tersebut.

"Namaku Jyuko, aku datang untuk membantu atas perintah Tsunade-sama," katanya. Semuanya terdiam melihat pria itu. "Tsunade-sama mengatakan bahwa mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian dalam masalah ini. Karena itu aku dikirim dengan perintah untuk mematuhi setiap perintah yang di berikan yang berkaitan dengan misiku kali ini."

"Kalau begitu mari kita berkerja sama. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," kata Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berjabat tangan. "Kalau begitu... Maaf, tapi apa kau bisa setidaknya tahu tentang gelang ini?" tanya Naruto menunjukan gelang itu. Jyuko mengambilnya dan melihatnya dari dekat lalu mengembalikannya lagi ke Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gelang itu sama sekali," kata Jyuko. Lalu Jyuko melihat lambang pentagram di dahi Akamaru lalu mendekatinya, meraba sedikit lambang itu. Ekspresi Jyuko berubah lalu ia menatap kepada mereka semua yang ada di ruangan. "Lambang keluarga Useru..." kata Jyuko.

"Kau tahu soal lambang itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Begitulah. Dan bisa dibilang aku cukup tahu banyak tentang Klan Useru. 'Useru' berasal dari kanji 'menghilang' sebuah klan yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memutus aliran cakra yang memperngaruhi kakkei genkai apapun. Doujutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, dan Taijutsu. Dan lambang klan mereka menggunakan pentagram berwarna merah. Namun klan itu sudah menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan juga... kudengar kemampuan klan itu akan menghilang bila keturunan termuda meninggal dunia. Aku hanya tahu itu saja. Maaf bila itu kurang membantu," jelas Jyuko.

"Lalu kapan jutsu itu akan putus sehingga yang menjadi korban bisa kembali menggunakan kakkei genkainya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Jutsu itu di sebut Segel 13 Hari. Tapi terkadang bila pengguna jutsu itu lemah maka akan menjadi 4 hari. Atau bisa juga di buka oleh klan itu sendiri," jawab Jyuko. "Tapi biasanya jutsu itu tidak terlalu fatal akibatnya."

'Bagiku fatal,' batin Kakashi.

"Lalu apakah mereka punya kemampuan untuk... kau tahu bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sayangnya tidak. Karena itu mungkin saja mereka memanfaat lambang klan tersebut. Mungkin untuk menakut-nakuti. Dan juga... mungkin ada alasan lain kenapa lambang keluarga itu di gunakan," jelas Jyuko.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang klan tersebut dari mana?" tanya Kiba mendekati Akamaru yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Aku pernah terlibat misi dengan salah satu dari klan tersebut. Dan dia menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Walau mungkin hanya sebagian karena klan itu bekerja secara rahasia," jawab Jyuko. Naruto kembali melihat gelang itu dan merasa sangat benci sekali. Naruto menggemgam gelang itu kuat dengan perasaan amarah yang tidak bisa di tahan lagi. "Naruto-kun?" panggil Jyuko.

"Gelang ini sudah membuat teman-temanku terluka. Gelang kutukan ini... lebih baik di hancurkan saja!" teriak Naruto membanting gelang itu keras ke lantai lalu menginjaknya sampai gelang itu putus ataupun retak dan menjadi beberapa keping. Semuanya terkejut dengan kejadian itu dan berusaha menahan Naruto.

"Naruto! Hentikan! Itu adalah barang bukti! Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru menghalangi Naruto. Saat Naruto berhenti gelang itu sudah hancur dan bisa dikatakan putus, retak, dengan kepala tengkorak yang hancur membuat batu ruby merah di dalamnya terlihat. Naruto menatap gelang itu dengan perasaan kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" teriak Shikamaru. Tanpa sadar perlakuan mereka ada yang melihat dari balik pintu. Dia terseyum melihat itu. Jyuko menyadarinya dan segera membuka pintu dan mendapati di depannya kosong.

"Ada apa Jyuko-san?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku hanya merasa... ada seseorang tadi di sini. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," kata Jyuko.

"Kita sudah terlalu lelah oleh masalah ini. Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu saja. Besok kita lanjutkan," kata Neji. Semuanya setuju dan meninggalkan ruangan itu kecuali Kiba yang ingin menemani Akamaru itu. "Jyuko... Kau juga," kata Neji lagi. Jyuko hanya menatap Neji dan membungkuk lalu pergi. Saat berjalan, Jyuko seperti melihat bayangan putih di sampingnya. Iapun menoleh tapi tak ada siapa-siapa. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat lalu Jyuko kembali berjalan.

Malam harinya di atas patung hokage berdiri seorang dengan jubah coklat yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Bulan lagi-lagi purnama menyinari malam itu dengan bintang-bintang di langit. Pada saat yang cukup sebentar, Samui berdiri di belakang orang itu. Lelaki itu terseyum saat menyadari kehadiran Samui yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Bagaimana? Samui..." katanya. "Aku punya permainan baru untukmu. Kau mau bermain bukan?" tanyanya lagi. "Dan kali ini aku akan membawamu ke Nii-sama tersayangmu itu. Samui..." Samui tertunduk tanpa ekspresi kemudian menghilang dalam sekejab layaknya debu. Di kediaman Naruto, Naruto sedang tidur sambil mendengkur keras yang menjadi kebiasaan rutinnya. Samui hadir di depan ranjang Naruto. Menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Perlahan menaiki ranjang itu dan berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Masih menatapnya dan Naruto yang sudah ketiduran sama sekali tidak menyadari. Samui menutup matanya sebentar.

_Naruto... _

Dalam sekejab Samui sudah berada di lorong itu. Samui terus berjalan dan tak lama akhirnya sampai di ruangan besar dengan jeruji besi yang terdapat kertas jimat. Kyuubi. Kyuubi menyadari kehadiran Samui dan menatapnya dengan mata merahnya itu. Samui mendekati tapi tidak terlalu dekat.

"Roh kecil... sedang apa di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak punya urusan apa-apa denganmu Kyuubi. Hanya saja di sini adalah di dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan seperti yang aku duga sebelumnya... kau ada di sini," jawab Samui. Kyuubi tertawa lepas dan menggema menampakan gigi-gigi taringnya yang besar dan tajam. Samui tetap berdiri di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku yakin kau pasti mau merasuki bocah ini bukan? Roh kecil... kau memang memiliki keberanian. Sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuubi sekali lagi.

"Kurasa aku akan pergi. Tidak ada gunanya aku berada di sini lama-lama..." Samuipun berbalik dan keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Samui melihat wajah tidur Naruto yang... menjijikan dengan aliran saliva di sudut bibirnya dan suara dengkuran yang mungkin setara dengan orang yang baru minum sake ataupun mabuk. Cahaya rembulan masuk melalui kaca jendela menerangi wajah Samui. Wajah seorang anak kecil yang lembut, bermata hijau yang berkaca-kaca dan menyiratkan kesedihan.

_Naruto..._

Samui mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto untuk berbisik.

_Waktunya sudah tiba..._

Dan saat kata-kata itu selesai, Samui terlah menghilang dari ruangan itu. Naruto terbangun dengan tampang kaget. Naruto melihat seprai ranjangnya terdapat bercak tangan namun itu adalah air yang sangat dingin. Naruto meneliti kamarnya itu lalu turun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Saat Naruto membukap pintu kamar mandi dan sebuah tangan kuning keluar berusaha menggapai kaki Naruto. Naruto terlonjak kaget tapi tangan itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sa-Samui... kaukah itu?" tanya Naruto tapi tak ada jawaban. Naruto kembali sendiri di rumahnya itu. Tak lama suara teriakan perempuan memecah keheningan malam. Naruto mendengarnya dan segera berpakaian lalu pergi. Di rumah sakit, terjadi kegaduhan dan beberapa shinobi berkumpul di sana. Naruto baru datang dan segera melihat Tsunade yang menunggu di luar.

"Tsunade-baachan! Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto. Tsunade memegang keningnya. Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dan Naruto melihat Ino yang sudah sadar berdiri di sana. Banyak shinobi yang berusaha menghentikan gerakannya. Ino terlihat berbeda sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau datang Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru balik. Ia masih menahan gerakan Ino dengan bayangannya yang mungkin sudah tidak akan bertahan lama lagi. Ino tertunduk. Anehnya tidak meniru gerakan Shikamaru itu. Perlahan dengan gerakan yang melawan, Ino mengangkat wajahnya yang menunjukan bukan wajah Ino yang dulu. Ino menyeringai setan dengan matanya yang putih semua dan Shikamaru sudah kelelahan dan akhirnya bayangannya kembali padanya membuat Ino bergerak cepat mencekik Shikamaru. Sakura keluar dari kamar Ino dan berusaha menahan Ino tapi entah karena apa, Sakura terlempar ke dinding.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto berusaha membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Na-Naruto... tolong hentikan Ino," pinta Sakura. Naruto melihat Ino dan berlari ke arahnya berusaha mendorongnya tapi Ino yang bukan dirinya menyadarinya dan mendorong Naruto balik tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari Shikamaru. Beberapa Shinobi di sana sudah mengepung Ino dan berusaha menahan Ino. Ino berteriak memekingkan telinga sampai kaca-kaca yang ada di sekitar dan lampu di atasnya pecah menghasilkan ruangan yang gelap gulita. Semua yang menyasikan dari luar rumah sakit terkejut dengan hal itu. Dan semakin banyak yang masuk ke rumah sakit itu namun saat masuk mereka bukan berada di rumah sakit, melainkan di tempat lain yang juga gelap penuh dengan sulur-sulur tanaman dan layaknya seperti ruangan makam. Jyuko mengalaminya tapi ia terus maju.

Sementara itu Ino masih saja mengamuk dan mementalkan para shinobi yang ada di dekatnya. Sakura melihat itu kembali bangun namun terlambat Ino melihat Sakura. Ino melepaskan tangannya dari Shikamaru dan tanpa Sakura sadari kapan, Ino sudah ada di depannya dan mencengkram lehernya dengan satu tangan. Ino mengangkat tangan yang satunya lagi sejajar dengan matanya dan terlihat kuku tangan Ino memanjang kemudian mengarahkannya pada wajah Sakura.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura. Naruto tersadar dan segera bangun lalu berusaha cepat menarik Ino untuk menyingkir dari Sakura. Ino melepaskan Sakura dan melihat Naruto. Naruto berusaha untuk bergerak namun kakinya di tahan oleh tangan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari lantai. Naruto tak bisa bergerak sementara Ino sudah dekat sekali. Ino menyeringai dan membuka mulutnya, nampak gigi taring yang menyeramkan keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto juga sudah ketakutan dan saat itu, Jyuko berhasil mencapai tempat itu dan menyorotkan lampu senter yang terang ke arah Ino. Ino kaget dan mundur, tangannya terus menutupi wajahnya karena silau dari cahaya itu.

"Naruto-kun. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jyuko terus menyoroti Ino dengan lampu senter. Ino bergerak ke arah kiri dengan perlahan Jyuko sendiri waspada dan Ino berlari memasuki ruangan rawat yang kosong itu dan terpojok di sudut ruangan dengan kaca jendela yang pecah itu. Jyuko masih menyinarinya dan Naruto mengikuti Jyuko melihat Ino yang ketakutan itu. "Naruto-kun bisa tolong pegang senter ini. Aku akan mencoba mendorongnya keluar dari sini," Jyuko menyerahkan senter itu pada Naruto. "Dan ingat! Terus sinari wajahnya," Kemudian Jyuko maju, Ino melihatnya dan akan menyerang Jyuko tapi Naruto menahannya dengan menyinari wajah Ino. Ino tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan Jyuko mendorongnya keluar dari jendela. Tubuh Ino jatuh ke bawah dan saat itu matahari terbit dan menyinari tubuh Ino seutuhnya. Ino melihat itu berteriak dan seperti ada bayangan hitam keluar dari tubuh Ino dan hancur terbakar.

"Tangkap dia!" perintah Tsunade melihat Ino yang jatuh dengan posisi kepala di bawah. Beberapa Shinobi menunggu di bawah dan menangkap tubuh Ino yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Semuanya bernapas lega. Dan beberapa shinobi yang terjebak di _lobby_ rumah sakit juga sudah kembali seperti semula. Naruto dan shinobi yang berada di lantai dua itu turun dan menemui Tsunade.

"Tsunade-baachan! Untung saja kami selamat! Kenapa hanya sedikit shinobi yang ada di sana!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Apa? Beberapa shinobi sudah masuk ke rumah sakit," kata Tsunade bingung. Dan naruto melihat ke sekeliling banyak Shinobi yang duduk karena kelelahan sambil memegang kepalanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sana?" tanya Tsunade lagi. "Tapi lebih dari itu... syukurlah kalian selamat."

"Mereka tidak bisa melalui 'vertigo' karena itu mereka terjebak di dalam rumah sakit itu," kata Jyuko.

"Vertigo?" kata Sakura bingung. Beberapa yang berada di sekitar Jyuko juga bingung dengan kata-kata Jyuko. "Dan juga kenapa kau mendorong Ino tadi!" kata Sakura lagi.

"Karena sebagian besar dari 'mereka' tidak terlalu suka cahaya. Itu dapat memperlemahnya. 'Mereka' menjadi lebih kuat bila dalam kegelapan. Dan 'mereka' akan hancur bila terkena langsung cahaya matahari. Kalaupun memang ada yang berkeliaran di siang hari, itupun pasti akan bersembunyi di antara bayangan," kata Jyuko. "Dan vertigo itu bukanlah genjutsu. Vertigo tercipta dari rasa takut dan energi negatif seseorang yang mempengaruhi otak dan timbulah seperti halusinasi. Bahkan beberapa dari 'mereka' mampu mengemdalikan sehingga muncul seperti gambaran yang 'mereka' inginkan. Vertigo hanya dapat di atasi oleh meditasi... penjernihan pikiran."

"Baiklah tapi siapa 'mereka' itu?" tanya Shikamaru. "Dan kenapa Ino bisa seperti... itu?"

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya tapi mereka adalah roh dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Jahat ataupun baik. Mereka bisa menyebrang dari dunia yang disebut 'alam baka' ke dunia kita bila menemui jasad kosong di dalamnya. Bisa di bilang Ino, Akamaru, Lee, dan Shizune merupakan media yang sangat cocok karena saat ini tubuh itu kosong."

"Maksudmu itu apa! WUAA! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" kata Naruto mulai stres.

"Kalau kau masih tidak mengerti cobalah untuk membaca buku."

Sementara itu di ruang penyimpanan di salah satu bangunan di Konoha, Samui berada di dalam ruangan yang hanya di terangi lilin itu. Ia berjalan dan menghampiri kota berisi gelang yang sudah hancur oleh Naruto. Samu menggemgam semua serpihan dari gelang itu dan saat membukanya kembali sudah kembali seperti semula.

_Waktunya sudah tiba..._

TBC

Mohon maaf bila tidak ada yang mengerti dan masih bingung. Vertigo di atas tidak usah di tanggapi saja dan itu merupakan hayalan saya. Walau ada beberapa yang terinspirasi dari game Kuon.

Nama Jyuko diambil dari Jyu adalah 10 dan ko yang berati anak kecil.

Terima kasih dan maaf bila ada typo. Saran dan kritik saya terima.

RnR please


	7. Ghost Girl Exorcim

Chap 7

Catatan∶ Akan ada menambahan OC. Genre jadi melenceng ke mystery. Ada horornya juga supranatural.

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story and OC © Me

Kuon © yang pastinya Jepang (author gak terlalu memperhatikan pembuatnya. Mengapa ada Kuon karena author meminjam istilah-istilah seperti vertigo dan meditasi)

Ghost Girl Exorcim

Pagi kembali menyinsing. Tapi suasana kemarin malam masih terasa. Dan kali ini dengan informasi dari Jyuko yang sulit di mengerti akal sehat, tubuh Ino, Lee, Shizune, dan Akamaru di jaga beberapa shinobi selama 24 jam. Mungkin saja untuk berjaga-jaga bila salah satu di antara mereka ada yang kembali seperti Ino ataupun Akamaru dan sudah ada yang mengatasi pertama kali. Naruto dan Jyuko sedang berjalan-jalan di jalanan Konoha menuju kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

"Apa dengan penjagaan itu... mereka bisa di atasi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Roh orang mati yang biasanya kalian sebut dengan hantu itu tidak bisa di lihat dengan mata telanjang. Hanya orang dengan kemampuan 'itu' yang bisa melihatnya," jelas Jyuko.

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Naruto lagi sedikit tertarik.

"Um... tidak terlalu jelas tapi aku pernah melihatnya sekali-kali. Di pinggir jalan ataupun di dalam air. Ku pikir Naruto-kun pernah melihatnya. Terutama hantu gadis kecil yang meneror Konoha," jawab Jyuko sambil melirik pinggir jalan yang terdapat bayangan kaki yang melayang-layang lalu hilang dalam sekejab.

"Ya... wajahnya menyeramkan sekali. Tapi sering bertemu dengannya. Benar-benar bikin takut!" kata Naruto merinding. Jyuko hanya tertawa pelan saja membuat Naruto kesal sekali. Bukan Jyuko saja yang pertama kali menertawakannya karena takut dengan hal-hal di luar logika terutama mahluk-mahluk halus tak kasat mata. "Apa yang lucu!" teriak Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja... kalau kau takut dengan yang seperti 'itu' kau akan tambah di hantui. Tapi sebaliknya bila kau berani melawannya, dia yang akan takut. Derajat manusia itu lebih tinggi di bandingkan 'mereka' kau tahu," jelas Jyuko. Naruto hanya diam sambil cemberut. "Tapi mungkin ada yang harus lebih di takuti dari pada 'mereka'," kata Jyuko pelan.

"Apa?"

"Eh? Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kita sudah sampai. Ayo makan! Aku lapar sekali," kata Jyuko masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut diikuti Naruto. Seperti biasa Naruto memesan 1 mangkok super jumbo. "Aku miso ramen yang biasa saja," jawab Jyuko ketika ia di tanya oleh Teuchi.

"Setidaknya masalah ini tidak bisa membuatku tidak makan ramen!" kata Naruto lalu ramen pesananya sudah hadir di depannya. Dengan semangat yang membara Naruto memakan ramen itu sampai habis dengan cepat. "Tolong 1 lagi!" pinta Naruto. Jyuko hanya menatap dengan tidak percaya saja.

"Kau mampu menghabiskan ramen sebanyak itu?" tanya Jyuko memakan ramen miliknya sedikit-sedikit. Jujur saja melihat cara makan Naruto memang terkadang membuat orang jadi bernapsu makan... tapi... kali ini mungkin terbalik.

"Yep!" jawab Naruto sebisanya. Jyuko kembali akan menikmati ramennya dan berusaha untuk tidak terganggu namun Jyuko menahan mie yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu sementara ketika mie ramen itu tiba-tiba terlihat seperti cacing? Menggeliat-geliat dan terlihat hidup. Jyuko menjatuhkan sumpit itu kembali ke dalam mangkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Jyuko? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Jyuko masih terdiam kemudian membuka matanya dan sosok mie itu sudah kembali seperti semula. "Jyuko!"

"Hah? Tidak apa-apa. Tadi kepalaku sedikit pusing saja. Makanlah lagi," kata Jyuko kemudian memakan mie ramen itu lagi. Naruto yang tidak peduli lagi memakan ramennya juga. 'Ini bukan vertigo. Mungkin halusinasi karena aku kelelahan dan terlalu berpikiran buruk,' batin Jyuko. Naruto lagi-lagi sudah menghabiskan mangkok ramenya yang kesekian kalinya dan ia baru merasa keyang setelah itu.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Teuchi ketika mereka telah selesai makan. Saat keluar dari kedai, kepala Jyuko terkena sakit yang hebat dan sekitarnya menjadi gelap dan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Jyuko jatuh berlutut. Naruto tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Jyuko karena ia tak terpengaruh vertigo.

"Jyuko!" panggil Naruto berusaha membantunya. Jyuko membuka matanya dan menatap lurus di depannya yang gelap. Perlahan 1 tangannya di letakan di depan dadanya layaknya biksu yang sedang berdua. Untuk lepas dari vertigo, tidak ada cara lain selain meditasi. Jyuko melakukannya dengan perasaan tenang. Dan akhirnya keadaan kembali ke semula dan seharusnya. "Jyuko! Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Vertigo. Tapi seharusnya jarang terjadi di siang hari. Pantas saja yang kulihat hanya kegelapan," jawab Jyuko melihat sekelilingnya dan semuanya terlihat normal. "Mungkin hanya aku saja yang terkena," lanjut Jyuko berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya. Tak lama, Izumo datang kepada mereka dengan wajah panik. "Izumo-san?"

"Kau.. Jyuko... Bisa tolong ikut aku?" tanya Izumo terbata-bata karena kelelahan. Jyuko menatap Naruto sebentar lalu pergi bersama Izumo. Di gerbang banyak Shinobi dan ada Yamato di sana. Mereka berusaha menghentikan Kotetsu yang hilang kendali.

"Apa ini genjutsu?" kata Yamato tidak percaya dan ia juga bersusah payah untuk mengehentikan aksi Kotetsu dan menghindari kunai yang di pegangnya itu. Kotetsu terus mengayunkan kunai. Yamato yang bingung harus menahanya akhirnya menggunakan _makuton_ untuk menahan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Izumo, Jyuko, dan Naruto datang.

"Yamato-taichou! Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku baru pulang dari misi dan tiba-tiba dia sudah begini," jawab Yamato.

"Apa perlu di buat pingsan?" tanya Izumo.

"Jangan!" potong Jyuko lalu menghampiri Kotetsu yang terus meronta. "Kotetsu... kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Jyuko. Kotetshu hanya diam saja. Wajahnya menunjukan kepanikan dan ketakutan yang amat sangat. "Dia... terkena vertigo..." ucap Jyuko. "Jangan membuatnya pingsan... bila begitu maka ia bisa saja terperangkap dalam dunia itu. Karena bila tubuhnya mati, rohnya yang sebagai pengganti."

"Apa itu?" tanya Yamato.

"Yamato-taichou tidak tahu apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku menjalankan misi selama 1 minggu. Wajar saja aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Mungkin karena melihat wajah seram Yamato-taichou, ia jadi seperti ini."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya..." jawab Yamato mengeluarkan wajah horornya di sertai aura menyeramkan yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri semua. Jyuko menyadari aura itu dan berbalik untuk melihat sumber dari aura yang sepertinya hampir mirip dengan aura-aura negatif.

"Yamato-san! Hentikan!" teriak Jyuko. Yamato berhenti mengeluarkan wajah horor dan auranya itu dan melihat Jyuko. "Kau bisa membuatnya semakin ketakutan!" teriak Jyuko marah. Benar saja, Kotetshu meronta semakin keras dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Jyuko apa kau bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula?" tanya Izumo.

"Vertigo hanya dapat di atasi oleh meditasi dan itu harus dilakukannya sendiri. Itupun bila ia tahu bagaimana caranya. Ada pula paranormal yang bisa melakukannya. Dan juga... aku tidak bisa menerobos masuk begitu saja ke dalam vertigo yang ia alami," jelas Jyuko.

"Kau'kan setengah shinobi setengah paranormal! Kau bisa'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bukan paranormal! Aku tahu ini karena membaca buku! Dan jangan terlalu memasakku begitu!" kata Jyuko tidak senang. Lalu di tengah-tengah itu muncul seorang yang sepertinya sudah cukup berumur dan menggunakan kimono serta botak seperti biksu maju dan memegang dahi Kotetsu. Kotetshu seperti mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya dan berkata sesuatu. Perlahan Kotetshu yang ada di dalam vertigo menutup matanya dan membuka matanya dengan cepat di dunia nyata. Yamato dan beberapa shinobi yang melihat itu takjub melihatnya.

"Kau paranormal?" tanya Jyuko.

"Ya... begitulah..." jawabnya.

"Hoi! Tolong bisa lepaskan ini?" tanya Kotetsu. Yamato baru sadar dan segera melepaskan Kotetshu dari kayu-kayu miliknya.

"Maaf tapi... anda siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf bila kami lupa memperkenalkan diri," kata seorang wanita. Naruto sontak terkejut dan menoleh kebelakangnya. Tampanglah seorang wanita... mungkin lebih depat seorang gadis remaja seumuran Naruto namun suaranya begitu khas wanita berumur 20 tahunan. Memakai kimono miko dengan bawahan berwarna merah. Rambutnya hitam pendek (spiky bawah) dengan rambut di depan telinganya panjang dan juga memiliki poni. "Kami di mintai tolong oleh Tsunade-sama. Namaku Kioku Akiko. Sementara orang tua itu bernama Yamaji Kosaru," kata Kioku.

"Jadi kalian paranormal?" tanya Naruto.

"Lebih tepatnya _exorcist_. Tapi itu terserah kau saja untuk menyebut kami apa. Itu sama sekali tidak penting!" kata Kioku dingin membuat Naruto kesal. "Kosaru-sama... kita harus melapor pada Tsunade-sama atas kedatangan kita."

"Ya... apa boleh buat," kata Kosaru itu. Izumo mempersilahkan mereka dan mengantar mereka untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade. Kotetsu tetap tinggal bersama dengan 2 orang Shinobi lagi untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Yamato juga ikut ke kantor Tsunade sekalian juga untuk memberi informasi bahwa ia sudah menyelesaikan misi. Jyuko dan Naruto masih terpaku di tempat.

"Dia menyebalkan sekali!" Kata Naruto kesal.

"Umurnya sama denganmu tahu," kata Jyuko berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tapi dengan suaranya ia sudah nampak seperti wanita berumur 20 tahunan. Lagi pula kenapa ia harus memakai eyeshadow berwarna ungu dengan bentuk matanya yang bulat berwarna hitam dan bibirnya yang merah!" kata Naruto lagi.

"Itu namanya _make-up_. Wanita memang suka seperti itu," Jyuko sudah semakin menjauh.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto mengejar Jyuko.

~X~

"Begitu rupanya. Maaf kalian baru datang tapi sudah mendapat masalah," kata Tsunade berbicara pada Kioku dan Kosaru. Yamato juga ada di di sana. Karena mungkin dia belum mendapat kejelasan tentang masalah yang melanda desanya itu.

"Bukan masalah. Setidaknya ada bukti bahwa memang ada kegiatan supranatural yang cukup mencolok di desa ini," jawab Kioku. "Sepertinya kami harus bekerja keras saat ini," Tak lama Naruto dan Jyuko masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Kau lagi," ucap Kikoku ketika melihat Naruto.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu di depanku!" teriak Naruto kesal tapi di tahan oleh Jyuko. Kioku hanya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dengan cara membuang muka.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Jadi... aku ingin melihat shinobi yang kau bilang tidak sadarkan diri itu," kata Kosaru. Tsunade hanya mengangguk saja. "Akiko... kau jangan bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu," kata Kosaru lagi. Kioku hanya terdiam saja sambil cemberut. "Maafkan Akiko ya nak," kata Kosaru sambil terseyum lembut. Matanya yang sipit tambah sipit saja.

"Kau tak perlu seperti itu Kosaru-sama," kata Kioku. "Kalian bisa menunjukan letak rumah sakitnya?" tanya Kioku lagi. Jyuko dan Yamato mengangguk saja sementara Naruto masih kesal tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kioku. Mereka permisi dan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade tapi Kosaru tinggal sementara di sana sementara yang lain keluar dan menunggu di luar.

"Apa yang dilakukan kakek itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Entalah... mungkin memberi jimat," jawab Kioku.

"Kau ini bisa tidak bersikap tidak dingin seperti itu!" kata Naruto lagi.

"Tidak! Karena sebagai seorang _exorcist_, kita tidak boleh memiliki kelemahan secara mental dan perasaan. Bukankah kalian juga sama. Shinobi. Terutama untuk spesialis eksekusi. Apa aku salah?" tanya Kioku lagi menatap Naruto. "Terutama kelakuan terhadap _jinchuriki_."

"Maafkan aku tapi kata-katamu sungguh tidak sopan," sela Jyuko. "Memang benar apa yang kau katakan tapi shinobi masih memiliki perasaan terhadap rekannya. Itu yang kau tidak ketahui!

"Lagi pula... saat ini _jinchuriki _Konoha sudah diakui keberadaannya dan ia sudah bisa berbaur baik terhadap penduduk," kata Yamato.

"Terserah apa yang kalian katakan!" balas Kioku. Naruto hanya terdiam sejenak mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Lalu keluarlah Kosaru dari dalam ruangan. "Kosaru-sama..." panggil Kioku.

"Kita sebaiknya cepat pergi ke rumah sakit. Lebih cepat memasang segel lebih bagus bukan? Akiko," kata Kosaru lalu pergi diikuti oleh Kioku dari belakang. "Kalian mau menunjukan jalananya?" tanya Kosaru.

"Silahkan... lewat sini," kata Yamato memimpin perjalanan. Sementara Naruto dan Jyuko mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka sudah setengah perjalanan barulah Naruto kembali angkat bicara.

"Hei! Akiko-neechan," panggil Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku ini seumuran denganmu tahu!" kata Kioku.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Akiko..."

"Kioku!"

"Baiklah! KI-O-KU!"

"Apa!" tanya Kioku judes.

"Kau ini suka sekali membuat orang kesal ya. Sudahlah! Aku juga tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Tapi... kau ini benar-benar seorang _exorcist_?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini sudah berlajar ketika aku berumur 5 tahun. Karena memang sejak kecil aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat orang. Tapi jujur saja... aku memang bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang terjebak dalam vertigo di siang hari... Lagi pula... hawa di sini sangat berat," kata Kioku.

"Aku yakin hanya beberapa orang saja yang dapat merasakan perubahan hawa di sekitarnya," kata Jyuko.

"Kau benar. Kau salah satunya. Tapi bagi mereka yang tidak peduli dapat mengendalikan para roh-roh gentanyangan itu. Kau juga berpontesi untuk itu. Tapi kau lebih bisa menarik perhatian para roh itu. Kau, aku, Kosaru-sama, dan orang bermata lebar itu. Aura yang dipancarkan sangat kuat untuk menarik masuk roh-roh itu. Terutama sudah ada empat pintu yang terbuka lebar."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu pendapatku?" tanya Kioku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. "Sejak pertama aku melihatmu aku melihat gadis kecil mengikuti dan menempel padamu..."

TBC

Maaf bila kebanyakan OC yang tampil. Kalau tidak suka maaf ya... ini fic denga OC pertama saja soalnya.

Nama **Kioku Akiko** di ambil dari **Kioku** yang adalah **ingatan** dan** Aki** adalah **musim gugur**, **Ko** adalah **anak**. Nama Yamaji Kosaru diambil dari **Yama **artinya gunung **Ji **dari **Jiiji **yang adalah**kakek **dan **Ko** artinya **anak**, **Saru** artinya **monyet**. Tapi mohon jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak soal **Kosaru** yang artinya '**anak monyet'**.

RnR Please


	8. Ghost Girl Gate

Chap 8

Catatan∶ Genre jadi melenceng ke mystery. Ada horornya juga supranatural.

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story and OC © Me

Kuon © yang pastinya Jepang (author gak terlalu memperhatikan pembuatnya. Mengapa ada Kuon karena author meminjam istilah-istilah seperti vertigo dan meditasi)

Ghost Girl Gate

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu pendapatku?" tanya Kioku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. "Sejak pertama aku melihatmu aku melihat gadis kecil mengikuti dan menempel padamu..."

"Apa! Di mana! Di mana!" teriak Naruto menoleh kebelakangnya dengan keringat dingin mulai mengucur keluar dari tubuhnya karena perasaan takut dan panik yang luar biasa. Yamato yang berjalan merasa tertarik dengan gerakan Naruto dan melihatnya. Kosarupun begitu dan tak terkecuali orang yang lewat di dekat mereka.

"Tak usah panik..." ucap Kioku lagi. Naruto berhenti dan menatap Kioku masih ketakutan. "Saat ini aku sudah tidak melihatnya lagi," lanjut Kioku sebelum ia kembali berjalan bersama Yamato dan Kosaru di depannya. Jyuko mengikuti dari belakang dan Naruto yang terakhir.

"Kau masih takut dengan hal yang seperti itu?" tanya Jyuko.

"Cih! Kalau dipikir-pikir semua orang yang mengalaminya pasti akan takut," jawab Naruto antusias. "Untuk mereka berdua ada pengecualian sepertinya..." ucap Naruto. Tanpa sadar ada sebuah tangan dingin akan meraih pundak Naruto tapi Naruto menoleh dan tangan itu menghilang.

"Jauhkan tanganmu! Bodoh!" kata Kioku setengah berteriak lalu berjalan lagi dan itu cukup membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Lebih baik kau ikuti saja dia..." ucap Jyuko lagi. Mereka akhirnya berjalan ke rumah sakit dan pertama memasuki kamar Ino. Terlihat Sakura sudah menanti mereka. Begitu datang, Sakura berdiri dan mengucapkan salam pada Kosaru dan Kioku.

"Kosaru-sama, Kioku-sama..." panggil Sakura. Kosaru hanya terseyum lalu melihat Ino yang terbaring. Perlahan, Kosaru membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ino itu. Kulit Ino yang putih terlihat sangat pucat dan dingin bila di sentuh. Kosaru memegang kening Ino lalu menatap Kioku. Kioku mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku akan ke tempat selanjutnya... Akiko tolong yang di sini..." kata Kosaru. Kioku mengangguk pasti lalu Kosaru di antar oleh Jyuko, Yamato, dan Naruto ketempat Lee. Sementara itu Kioku membuka pakaian Ino hanya sebatas dada lalu menggambarkan segel menggunakan bubuk putih kemudian meneteskan darah di tengah-tengahnya. Sebelah tangannya membentuk segel tangan _nezumi _(tikus) lalu menggerakannya membentuk salib (keatas,kebawah,kekanan,kekiri) dalam sekejab, gambar itu berderak dan seakan mengunci,

"Dengan ini sudah tidak apa-apa. Tubuh ini sudah terkunci untuk sementara," ucap Kioku.

"Begitukah... sampai kapan segel itu bertahan?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu tergantung... bila kekuatan dari 'mereka' cukup besar untuk mendobrak... maka segel ini akan terlepas. Dan itu akan membahayakan sekitarnya. Aku beritahukan padamu... lebih baik mulai dari sekarang jangan terlalu dekat dengan mereka yang merupakan pintu antara dunia ini dengan dunia lain," Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kioku keluar dari ruangan. Sakura hanya terdiam dengan kata-kata Kioku yang terus tergiang di telinganya. Sakura menatap Ino dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ku harap semuanya akan cepat selesai..." gumam Sakura pelan lalu menyelimuti tubuh Ino kembali.

"_Semuanya akan menjadi menyenangkan..."_ ucap sosok di belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya dan nampak wanita dengan rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya dan hanya matanya yang terlihat. Merah tak ada pupil mata dan nampak seperti seorang nenek-nenek. Sakura terkejut dan membalikan tubuhnya sempurna tapi sosok itu menghilang.

Di tempat Lee, Gai masih saja menintikan air mata ketika Kosaru selesai melakukan penyegelan yang sama dilakukan oleh Kioku. Kosaru menyelimuti kembali tubuh Lee itu. Lalu akan beranjak pergi lagi.

"Maaf... Bagaimana keadaan Lee..?" tanya Gai.

"Anak ini tidak akan apa-apa... tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berhati-hati... lagi pula..." Kosaru mengeluarkan beberapa kertas segel kepada Jyuko dan Yamato. "Kalian berdua memiliki aura yang dapat memancing kehadiran 'mereka' gunakan ini untuk berjaga-jaga," pesan Kosaru.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Yamato bingung.

"Karena ketika kau menggunakan wajah terormu itu aura di sekitarmu itu berubah dan dapat mengundang ketakutan yang adalah senjata mereka untuk merasuki setiap tubuh. Pastikan kau tidak menggunakannya dulu. Sekarang tolong antar aku ke tempat di mana anjing di tempatkan," Kosaru berjalan keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh Jyuko, Naruto, dan Yamato. Di luar ruangan, mereka bertemu dengan Kioku.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat anjing itu. Kau tolong urus di sini Akiko," kata Kosaru.

"Baik," jawab Kioku menunduk. Kemudian Kosaru pergi mengikuti Jyuko dan Yamato. Langkah Naruto tertahan oleh Kioku. "Yang mengikutimu akan melindungimu... ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud jahat... tapi mungkin ia bisa berbuat keji," bisik Kioku lalu melepaskan Naruto. Naruto merasa bingung dengan hal itu. Kioku berjalan menuju kamar Shizune. Di depan ruangan ada Shiranui Genma yang menjaga. "Kau menjaga sendirian?" tanya Kioku.

"Lebih tepatnya mengganti _ship_ seseorang. Silahkan masuk," ucap Genma mempersilahkan Kioku untuk masuk. Namun Kioku berhenti ketika Genma juga akan ikut masuk.

"Maaf... tapi kau tak mau melihat tubuh wanita dalam kondisi telanjang bukan?" tanya Kioku. Genma terdiam mendengar itu. "Karena itu... tolong tunggu di luar!" kata Kioku dengan kata terakhir yang penuh penekanan lalu menutup pintu dengan sedikit membantingnya keras membuat Genma kaget seketika. Kioku mengamati ruangan itu lalu melihat Shizune dan kemudian memulai ritualnya tapi ia terganggu oleh kehadiran sosok lain di sana. "Bersembunyi dalam bayangan adalah hal yang pengecut!" ucapnya menatap sosok itu.

"_Kalian tak akan bisa menghentikannya... ia sudah setengah jalan..._" kata sosok nenek-nenek itu. "_Pintu yang tertutup pasti akan terbuka lagi..._" ucapnya lagi membuat Kioku tidak suka lalu melemparkan pisau dengan ukiran mantra ke arah sosok itu dan sosok itu menjerit lalu menghilang dari hadapan Kioku tapi belum musnah.

"Kalau memang akan terbuka aku akan menutupnya lagi..."ucap Kioku kemudian memulai ritualnya yang tertunda itu. Setelah selesai, Kioku keluar dari ruangan itu di sambut oleh wajah terkejut Genma. "Lebih baik kau berhati-hati," ucap Kioku lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu menuju kamar yang sebenarnya menarik perhatiannya.

~X~

Kosaru sudah selesai melakukan ritualnya terhadap Akamaru yang sebenarnya membuat si pemiliknya khawatir sekali. Kosaru mengelus pelan bulu-bulu Akamaru itu lalu berdiri dengan tujuan akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Akamaru... kapan ia akan sadar?" tanya Kiba. "Dan tidak menjadi yang lain..." kata Kiba lagi sedih.

"Tenanglah nak... dia akan segera sadar bila kita sudah menemukan dalang di balik semua ini. Aku yakin ia akan segera sadar sebagai sendirinya sendiri," jawab Kosaru dengan lembut dan terdengar bijak sekali.

"Maaf... Kosaru-sama," panggil Naruto. Kosaru hanya menoleh dan menatap Naruto saja. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang... masalah yang melanda desa ini. Apa maksudmu dengan dalang. Bukankah 'mereka' itu..."

"Yang dapat membuka kunci antara dunia ini dengan dunia sana adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang besar dalam dirinya sendiri. Karena walaupun mereka bisa menyebrang dengan menggunakan ketakuran manusia tapi... yang bisa tetap membuka gerbang dalam tubuh manusia adalah manusia itu sendiri."

"Dengan kata lain ada yang mengendalikan para hantu itu?" kata Jyuko.

"Ya... begitulah..." jawab Kosaru lagi. Semuanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Kosaru. "Dan yang dapat menutup pintu-pintu yang terbuka itu adalah orang itu sendiri. Aku dan Akiko hanya bisa menyegelnya sementara. Sampai saat itu tiba... kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali membantu sebisanya. Ini adalah desa kalian... kalianlah yang harus mencari tahu tentang hal ini...'

"Itu benar! Kita harus..." ucap Naruto terputus.

"Tunggu dulu! Kita tidak boleh gegabah oleh hal ini. Setidaknya kita harus melihat pergerakan mereka terlebih dahulu. Ini sudah semakin berbahaya," kata Jyuko membantahnya.

"Tapi itu terlalu lama! Bisa-bisa akan lebih banyak lagi yang menjadi korban kau tahu!"

"Tapi yang di katakan temanmu itu benar... Memang berbahaya tapi... kita tidak boleh gegabah karena lawan kalian bukanlah manusia seperti kita ini. Dan di sini juga... hanya ada aku, Akiko, dan sepertinya kau juga nak (Jyuko) yang memahami tentang hal ini," ucap Kosaru lagi membuat Naruto diam. "Kami juga akan berusaha semampu kami Naruto..."

~X~

Kioku melanglah maju memasuki kamar bernomor 409. Saat pertama kali melangkah masuk, Kioku merasakan perubahan aura yang besar di dalam sana. Jadi semakin lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Sebelumnya Kioku bertanya sedikit tentang kamar ini pada perawat di sana. Dan informasi yang di dapatnya adalah kamar itu pernah di gunakan oleh seorang shinobi yang terluka lalu mati. Dan sejak kematiannya, kamar itu tidak pernah ada yang mau menempati. Karena itu kamar itu remang cahaya dan bau pengap karena tak pernah ada cahaya yang masuk atau jendela yang di buka.

Kioku berjalan masuk lebih dalam tak lupa menutup pintunya. Terus masuk dan ia terus merasakan aura yang semakin lama semakin berat dan membuat napasnya semakin sesak dan sangat sulit untuk memfokuskan pikirannya. Kioku berhenti di samping ranjang itu. Kioku memejamkan matanya dan berfokus lalu membuka matanya. Di sana sudah ada sosok anak berambut putih. Pria. Tidur di sana dengan wajahnya yang tenang namun sedih.

"Jadi... ini penyebabnya... auranya masih ada di sini..." gumam Kioku.

"Tapi dia sudah tenang..." ucap Samui datang tiba-tiba di belakang Kioku. Kioku berbalik karena memang ia sudah terbiasa terkena panggilan mendadak seperti itu. "Dia meninggalkan aku sendirian..."

"Bukan dia yang meninggalkanmu... kau yang tidak mengikuti dia! Kau yang meninggalkan dia," ucap Kioku lalu menglurkan tangannya ke kening bocah itu. "Akan aku hilangkan auranya dari sini," Kioku akan berkonsentrasi sebelum tangannya tiba-tiba di pegang oleh Samui dan membeku seketika.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya!" teriak Samui. Kioku menghentak tangannya dan seketika Samui hilang dalam pandangannya. Kioku berdiam sendiri dan siaga di sana. "Jangan ganggu aku!" Samui menyerang Kioku dari belakang tapi Kioku segera mengeluarkan kertas jimatnya dan membuat Samui berteriak ketakutan dan pergi.

"Cih!" ucap Kioku melihat kembali sosok bocah itu di ranjang itu kemudian membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela lalu membuka jendela itu sehingga angin bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kioku memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang masuk itu. Lalu seorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Kioku berbalik menatap siapa yang datang.

"Kioku-sama... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan anda," ucap Sakura. Kioku berjalan menjauh dari sana dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sakura hendak menutup pintu tapi di tahan oleh Kioku.

"Biarkan saja..." ucapnya. Sakura menurut lalu mereka berjalan berdua menuju kamar rawat Ino. Sampai di sana, Sakura mempersilahkan Kioku untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Ino. "Ano... Kioku-sama..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kioku. "Sebelum itu aku ingin tahu siapa namamu?"

"Ah... Haruno Sakura. Ini masalah kamar yang kau datangi itu... Shizune-san kehilangan kesadarannya sesudah masuk ke kamar itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kamar itu?" tanya Sakura penuh harap dan menatap mata Kioku langsung. Kioku mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan di luar rumah sakit itu.

"Kamar itu... pernah ada seorang yang tidur di sana. Auranya masih tersisa di sana sehingga bisa timbul tubuhnya tertidur di sana. Ada seorang anak yang wajahnya mirip dengan dia. Aku pikir dia adalah biang masalah dari semua ini tapi... kurasa ada yang membuat tidurnya tidak tenang. Itu saja... dan kau tidak boleh sekali-kali masuk ke sana!" tegas Kioku di akhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu Shizune-san?"

"Wanita itu ya... dia tidak apa-apa... memang benar di pernah datang ke sana tapi... ku rasa wanita itu tidak apa-apa hanya ketakutan biasa saja."

"Dan juga soal gelang dan lambang pentagram itu!"

"Apa!" Kioku nampak bingung. "Gelang? Jika ada aku ingin melihatnya... setidaknya jelaskan bentuknya. Dan soal pentagram itu..."

"Jyuko mengatakan bahwa pentgram itu adalah lambang keluarga Useru dan gelang itu... berlambang tengkorak dengan mata ruby. Ino, Lee, Akamaru, dan Shizune menyentuhnya dan mereka menjadi seperti itu. Kakashi-sensei juga terkena tapi tak sampai seperti ini. Tsunade-sama juga tapi ia hanya merasakan mimpi buruk berturut-turut. Lalu untuk yang lain aku sama sekali tidak tahu..." kata Sakura.

"Aku mengerti tapi... bila memang benar mungkin saja itu adalah kontrak... dan..." Tiba-tiba saja mata Kioku membulat menatap sesuatu di belakang Sakura lalu ia berbalik menatap tubuh Ino. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya dan itu membuat Sakura khawatir.

"Kioku-sama?" panggil Sakura. Kioku berdiri masih menatap sesuatu di belakang Sakura. Hitam besar, mata berdarah dengan gigi-gigi yang tajam. Kioku segera mengeluarkan pisaunya itu dan menunjukan di depan wajah Sakura. "Kioku... ?" Dengan cepat Kioku menusukan pisau itu di perut Sakura.

TBC

Masih berlanjut

Kurang merinding atau ketakutan? Maaf ya...

RnR please


	9. Ghost Girl 'Start'

Chap 9

Catatan∶ Genre jadi melenceng ke mystery apalagi mungkin suspense. Ada horornya juga supranatural. Fic ini hanyalah imajinasi, jangan di anggap beneran dalam menangani hantu. Berdoa saja kalau memang ada.

NARUTO © Mashashi Kishimoto

Story and OC © Me

Ghost Girl 'Start'

"Aku mengerti tapi... bila memang benar mungkin saja itu adalah kontrak... dan..." Tiba-tiba saja mata Kioku membulat menatap sesuatu di belakang Sakura lalu ia berbalik menatap tubuh Ino. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya dan itu membuat Sakura khawatir.

"Kioku-sama?" panggil Sakura. Kioku berdiri masih menatap sesuatu di belakang Sakura. Hitam besar, mata berdarah dengan gigi-gigi yang tajam. Kioku segera mengeluarkan pisaunya itu dan menunjukan di depan wajah Sakura. "Kioku... ?" Dengan cepat Kioku menusukan pisau itu di perut Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihatmu dalam tubuhnya?" ucap Kioku dengan seringaian. Sesuatu keluar dari tubuh Sakura menjerit kemudian menghilang. Kioku menarik kembali pisau itu dari tubuh Sakura. Sakura tersadar dan menatap Kioku dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Kioku datar menyarungkan kembali pisau itu.

"Aku? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau dikendalikan. Tapi tenang saja 'dia' sudah kumusnahkan. Berhati-hatilah..." ucap Kioku. Kioku berjalan melewati Sakura kemudian berbalik dan melemparkan sebuah _omamori _kepadanya. "Itu akan melindungimu. Aku pergi dulu," Kioku lalu meninggalkan Sakura. 'Untung saja pisau itu hanya berlaku pada roh bukan pada tubuh,' batin Kioku berjalan semakin jauh dari Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kioku dengan bingung.

'Untuk apa benda ini?' batin Sakura melihat _omamori _itu lalu menyimpannya di dalam kantung shurikennya dan kembali ke kamar Ino. Sementara itu, Kioku bertemu dengan Naruto dan yang lain.

"Kosaru-sama," panggil Kioku. Kosaru hanya terseyum saja.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat Tsunade-baachan," kata Naruto. Kioku hanya menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan diam. "Jadi aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja menyelidiki bodoh!" teriak Kioku kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto di belakang yang masih terpaku dengan kata-kata judes dari Kioku. Naruto memasang wajah kesalnya dan hanya mengikuti mereka pergi.

"Hei KAU!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Maaf aku ada pekerjaan jadi aku akan susul kalian nanti saja," potong Jyuko tambah membuat Naruto kesal. Naruto sudah mau meledak sebelum Yamato menyentuh pundaknya menandakan tenanglah. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa menggunakan keahlian di luar ninja biasanya saat itu. Naruto akhirnya diam sambil cemberut, melipat tangan dan bibir manyun.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang antar mereka," kata Yamato. Jyuko mengangguk lalu pergi dari sana. Yamato kembali memimpin jalan diikuti oleh Kioku dan Kosaru dan juga Naruto yang masih menggerutu itu. Sebentar Naruto merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Ketika menoleh, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sekilas, Naruto melihat bayangan seorang membungkuk dan berlari menjauh dari dirinya walau itu terlihat seperti halusinasi saja.

"Aku mau ke suatu tempat. Kalian duluan saja," kata Naruto meninggalkan mereka. Kioku berbalik dan menatap Naruto. Timbul perasaan buruk di dalam hatinya. Kioku berusaha mengejar Naruto tapi di tahan oleh Kosaru.

"Dia tidak akan terluka..." ucap Kosaru. "Maaf... Yamato-san bisa tolong antar kami?" Yamato mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Naruto mengikuti bayangan pria yang berlari itu terus hingga mencapai 'hutan kematian' tempat ujian genin dulu dilaksanakan. Pintu masuk hutan itu tertutup tapi dari luar pagar itu, Naruto tetap bisa melihat sosok pria yang berlari itu masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan. Naruto mengamati sekitarnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti dia dan mulai menerobos pagar pembatas itu dan masuk ke dalam hutan yang sangat remang cahaya. Naruto semakin dalam memasuki hutan dan sedikit kehilangan arah ketika bayangan orang yang berlari itu menghilang.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto pelan. Naruto kembali menoleh ke sana kemari dan bukannya melihat sosok yang berlari melainkan pria itu yang ada tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Seluruh tubuhnya sedikit transparan tapi itu tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang tanpa pupil mata, pucat, dan penuh dengan bekas luka goresan di sana sini. Naruto tak sempat menghindari ketika sosok itu mencekiknya dengan keras. Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri tapi kesulitan. "Lepaskan!" teriak Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri. Sosok itu menghilang dari pandanganya. Naruto berkeringat dingin dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tertahan itu dan akan segera berlari menjauh. Setengah berlari, Naruto terjatuh ketika kakinya di pegang oleh banyak tangan yang dingin yang muncul dari permukaan dan kembali sosok pria yang wajahnya jadi semakin menyeramkan melemparkan Naruto ke pohon dengan cukup keras. Naruto kembali berusaha berdiri ketika tangan dan kakinya di tahan oleh lagi-lagi tangan.

Sosok itu semakin mendekati Naruto dan akan mencekiknya lagi hingga mati bila tidak ada seorang yang melemparkan kunai dengan tulisan darah di sana yang membuat sosok itu menjauh dan menghilang. Tangan-tangan yang memegangi Naruto juga menghilang. Naruto dapat bernapas lega dan berdiri serta membersihkan kotoran dari baju serta celananya itu dan sedikit terkejut ketika Kakashi melompat ke arahnya.

"Kakashi-sensei?" panggil Naruto memastikan apa itu benar-benar Kakashi atau hanya imajinasinya dari hantu yang tadi. Kakashi menunduk dan mengambil kunainya itu lalu menatap Naruto.

"Kau tak apa Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kecuali aku terkena serangan jantung," jawab Naruto masih syok. "Sedang apa sensei di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku mengikuti seorang gadis kecil yang kupikir dia yang mengunjungiku pada malam hari saat aku kehilangan mata sharingganku jadinya ku ikuti saja memasuki hutan ini. Ketika aku sudah dekat dengannya dia menghilang meninggalkan kunai dengan tulisan yang di tulis dengan darah yang mengering," jelas Kakashi.

"Bagaimana sensei tahu cara mengusir sosok hantu itu dengan menggunakan kunai ini?" tanya Naruto melihat kunai itu.

"Aku juga di serang saat akan keluar dari sini. Wanita berambut panjang yang merangkak dan penuh darah... Lebih baik kita segera keluar dari sini," kata Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk setuju dan keduanya segera pergi meninggalkan hutan yang sudah tidak jelas lagi itu. Untunglah tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka saat melintasi hutan itu dan keluar dari sana. Sesudah di luar, Naruto duduk di tanah sambil mengatur napasnya itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat karena bertemu dan di serang hantu beneran. "Sudahlah Naruto, kita sudah keluar," Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Naruto tapi usahanya tidak berhasil.

"Kakashi-sensei... mereka itu... Memangnya Kakashi-sensei tidak takut dengan mereka!" tanya Naruto sedikit berteriak frustasi.

"Bagaimanaya... awalnya ketika bertemu salah satu di hutan itu aku cukup terkejut. Tapi setelah dia kuusir menggunakan kunai ini dia menghilang dan aku menemukanmu di dekat daerah aku berada," kata Kakashi.

"Yang Kakashi ikuti itu... bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Naruto sedikit tenang. Kakashi mulai berpikir mengingat-ingat bagaimana rupanya.

"Yang kutahu ia mengenakan yukata putih dan berambut putih yang hanya mencapai tengkuknya saja," jelas Kakashi. "Diakah Samui?" kata Kakashi lagi menatap Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam saja lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kita harus melaporkan ini kepada Tsunade-sama. Ayo Naruto! Jangan membuang-buang waktu," Kakashi berjalan diikuti Naruto di sampingnya.

~X~

Jyuko memasuki ruangan penyimpanan tempat gelang itu tersimpan. Jyuko akan menyalakan lampu ruangan itu tapi entah kenapa, lampu tidak bisa dinyalakan. Jyuko menghela napas berat lalu menyalakan lilin yang ia bawa karena kebetulan lorong itu gelap sehingga ia membawa lilin. Dan bodohnya lilin itu ia matikan karena ia pikir lampu di dalam ruangan itu akan menyala. Saat lilin itu menyala, Jyuko melihat wajah anak kecil berambut hitam pendek di sampingnya. Jyuko terlonjak kaget tapi sosok itu menghilang. Jyuko kembali mengamati ruangan itu dan merasa bahwa sudah tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Segera saja Jyuko melihat rak-rak itu untuk mencari kotak di mana ia menyimpan gelang itu dan hasilnya sudah tidak ada.

"Ternyata memang sudah tidak ada.." gumam Jyuko pelan. 'Pasti dia yang mengambilnya...' Jyuko segera berbalik dari sana tanpa menyadari bahwa di sudut atas ruangan itu ada seperti jaring-jaring hitam yang kian lama kian membesar. Jyuko mencoba membuka pintu itu tapi tidak bisa. Jyuko mencoba mendorong dan menarik pintu itu tapi tidak bisa dan tanpa sengaja, lilin yang di pegang oleh Jyuko terjatuh dan meredup sebentar. Jyuko berlutut untuk mengambil lilin itu dalam keadaan panik. Hanya saja Jyuko menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi anak kecil itu yang tiba-tiba saja berganti wajah menjadi wanita menyeringai dengan rambut pajangnya yang tergerai menuju Jyuko. Jyuko berteriak kencang dan sesaat, api lilin itu kembali menyala.

_..._

"_Kagome Kagome... Kago no naka no tori wa... itsu itsu deyaru. Yoake no ban ni, tsuru to kame to tsubetta... Nii-sama..?" gadis itu menoleh ketika mendapati seseorang berjalan di belakangnya._

"_Lagu itu lagi?" tanyanya. Gadis kecil itu hanya terseyum kecil saja. "Lagu itu menyeramkan," komentarnya lagi._

"_menurutku itu lagu yang bagus. Ne... Nii-sama. Ayo main!" ajaknya sambil terseyum. Yang di ajak juga terseyum menanggapi ajakan itu. Tawa riang keluar dari keduanya saat mereka bermain. "Nii-sama..." panggil gadis itu._

"_Hn?"_

"_Kita akan terus bermain seperti ini'kan?"_

"_Tentu saja..."_

_..._

_Deruh napas seseorang saat ia berlari melintasi lorong yang ramai itu. Berkali-kali ia menabrak beberapa orang yang berlalu hanya karena keinginannya untuk segera sampai di sana. Pintu itu di bukanya dengan segera dan ia perlahan masuk ke dalam sana dan melihat 'dia' terbaring di atas tempat tidur tak berdaya lagi._

"_Bohong! Tidak mungkin!"_

_Seorang perawat masuk ke dalam sana dan berusaha menghentikan amukan'nya' itu._

"_Dia tidak mungkin mati tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"_

~X~

Jyuko membuka matanya dan ia berada di rumah sakit dengan Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Jyuko terbangun sepenuhnya dan menatap Naruto bingung di sana. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya sedikit terkejut. Hari sudah malam ketika Jyuko sadar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jyuko.

"Kau ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di gudang penyimpanan itu. Hampir saja lilin yang kau bawa itu membakar habis 1 bangunan itu. Kau sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik setelah menjelaskan semampunya apa yang Jyuko alami. Jyuko memegang kepalanya dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Aku bermimpi tentang sesuatu... sudahlah lupakan saja," kata Jyuko terseyum pada Naruto. "Kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu."

"Tidak juga. Aku juga baru tahu dan baru datang ke sini. Aku baru saja menemui Tsunade-baachan. Kejadian yang kita alami ini semakin lama semakin menyeramkan saja. Sudah begitu... kita kehilangan salah seorang Shinobi."

"A-apa maksudmuu?" tanya Jyuko.

_Di hutan tempat Naruto menemukan gelang itu, di sebuah pohon tinggi yang banyak di kelilingi shinobi-shinobi yang menatap tidak percaya ke mayat shinobi yang mati secara mengenaskan di sana. Tidak berdara ataupun terluka. Hanya saja dari dalam matanya tersirat ketakutan dan kepanikan yang luar biasa dan di atas pohon itu terlihat bekas-bekas telapak tangan yang berdarah dan lagi-lagi di dekat mayat itu di temukan gelang yang utuh kembali itu._

"Kau mencari gelang itu bukan Jyuko," kata Naruto menatap Jyuko. Jyuko memasang ekspresi tidak percara sama sekali dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Naruto mengeluarkan gelang itu dar sakunya dan menunjukannya pada Jyuko. "Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan!" ucap Naruto frustasi. Jyuko mengambil gelang itu.

"Kau tak usah memikirkannya terlalu keras Naruto," kata Jyuko berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Itu benar!" sahut Kioku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dan Kosaru-sama sedang membantu mengurusnya. Sekarang aku ingin melihat gelang itu," pinta Kioku dengan nada yang tidak sopan sama sekali sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Jyuko hanya memberikan gelang itu pada Kioku. "Ini akan aku pegang untuk sementara dulu. Jika ada sesuatu lagi segera beri tahukan aku."

"Tunggu dulu! Kau hanya meminta kami untuk menunggu dan membantumu! Sebenarnya siapa yang di bantu dan membantu!" teriak Naruto.

"Kita ini bekerja sama. Biar aku dan Kosaru-sama yang mengurus kejadian ini sementara kalian membantu kami mencari pentunjuk. Sudah jelas'kan? Gelang ini berbahaya untuk kalian pegang. Lebih baik aku yang pegang... Hari sudah malam lebih baik kalian tidur. Aku akan menjaga di sekitar sini," Kioku berbalik dan akan segera keluar dari pintu tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Naruto. Kioku berhenti tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Naruto. "Setidaknya... berikan aku suatu petunjuk untuk mulai dari mana penyelidikan dan mencari informasi yang benar. Bukan sebarangan tapi benar-benar berbaur di antara 'mereka'!"

"Aku... tidak begitu yakin tapi... lebih baik... kau kembali ke tempat kau pertama kali bertemu dengan 'dia'..."

TBC

Um... apa ya...?

Permohonan maaf karena kurang memuaskan, kurang seram, saya masih pemula soalnya. Belum akhli. *masih belajar

RnR Onegaishimasu.


End file.
